D'une main tendue
by Celaici
Summary: On se souvient rarement de la manière dont on a rencontré notre premier meilleur ami... Derek se souvient très bien de lui, et plus, il ne l'oubliera jamais... Sterek/UA
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors voilà une nouvelle fiction, un Sterek, mais je vais être sincère, il y aura trois parties et la seule qui est complète est celle-là, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais continuer la suite, même si tout le plan est prêt, j'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira

Comment est née cette histoire ? Vous connaissez pour la plupart le Saucisson des Ténèbres, et bien l'année passée je suis partie avec elle en vacances et la simple vue d'un parc pour enfants a fait partir mon esprit en vrille ! (le sien, de toute manière, il n'y a plus d'espoir...)

Bien sûr Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ce serait dangereux pour beaucoup de personnages !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 _D'une main tendue_

 _Derek regardait les autres enfants. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller jouer lui aussi ? Sa grande sœur Laura, 7 ans, jouait aux poupées avec une de ses amies, sur un banc, alors que lui voulait rejoindre les autres petits garçons dans le terrain de jeux. Malheureusement, Laura lui avait bien dit : « Tu as vu le panneau, Derek, on ne peut pas. » Derek regarda à nouveau le panneau, blessé :_ _Interdit aux chiens_ _. Il serra les barreaux. D'abord, il n'était pas un chien, les chiens c'était nul, lui il était un louveteau ! Pourquoi les petits loups comme lui n'avaient pas le droit de s'amuser ? Maman aurait peut-être accepté, mais elle n'était pas là. Alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, un petit garçon du même âge, cinq ans, s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _Derek releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Le petit garçons reposa sa question._

 _\- Moi c'est Stiles, et toi ?_

 _\- De… Derek._

 _Stiles tendit la main._

 _\- Tu viens jouer avec moi, Derek ?_

 _Le louveteau secoua la tête._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le droit._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _Derek se tourna vers sa sœur, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Stiles attrapa fermement la main de Derek et le tira à l'intérieur du parc._

 _\- Allez viens ! On va bien s'amuser !_

 _Derek fut surpris de l'énergie de l'autre enfant, mais un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il venait de se faire un nouvel ami._


	2. Partie 1

Et voilà la première partie de cette nouvelle fiction ! :D En la relisant je me rends compte qu'elle me tient à coeur, mais j'ai du mal avec les deux autres parties... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Teen wolf n'est pas à moi, blablabla...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie 1 : D'un geste à une belle amitié

 _Nous avions 5 ans._

Derek fut réveillé en sursaut par un oreiller qui entra en collision avec son visage.  
\- Allez ! Debout Derek, réveille-toi, allez ! Tu m'as promis qu'on irait...  
Derek sourit en entendant les paroles du Roi Lion. Il se redressa, se frotta les yeux en baillant.  
\- C'est déjà l'heure ?  
La réponse à sa question lui parvint d'en bas.  
\- Les enfants ! Debout, il faut aller à l'école ! appela Claudia.  
Stiles sourit et quitta son lit deux places, abandonnant là son meilleur ami. Stiles aimait aller à l'école, Stiles abordait chaque journée avec une énergie débordante. Tout le contraire de son meilleur ami, que Claudia dut venir chercher. Elle sourit en voyant le louveteau allongé à plat ventre, la tête sous l'oreiller. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, le sortit de sous sa cachette, et frictionna ses cheveux avec affection.  
\- Derek, allez, lève-toi.  
L'enfant grogna mais finit par quitter le lit de l'hyperactif en traînant des pieds. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Stiles était déjà à table, dévorant ses céréales.  
\- Je préfère le cerf, marmonna Derek en s'asseyant en face de son ami.  
Claudia posa un chocolat chaud devant Derek, embrassa son front, puis alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils.  
\- Dépêchez vous, c'est moi qui vous emmène à l'école.  
La moue contrariée de Stiles n'échappa pas au loup garou. Il savait bien que son ami voulait que ce soit son papa qui les emmène. Il n'était jamais là.  
Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Claudia les guida jusqu'à la salle de bain - qu'ils avaient tendance à fuir - pour qu'ils puissent se débarbouillèrent s'habiller. Enfin, ils mirent leurs vestes, attrapèrent leurs cartables, et grimpèrent dans la voiture. Claudia émit un gémissement agacé alors qu'il pleuvait à l'extérieur.  
\- Foutu moins d'octobre...  
\- Maman, on dit pas ça, c'est un gros mot.  
La jeune femme sourit et bougea son rétroviseur pour voir les enfants.  
\- Claudia, Stiles peut venir dormir à la maison, ce soir ?  
Elle lui répondit d'un regard faussement sévère.  
\- Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu ne te souviens plus de ce que ta maman a dit ? C'est bientôt la pleine lune, Derek.  
Talia avait estimé que pour le bien être de Stiles et le bonheur de son fils qui s'épanouissait aux côtés des Stilinski, qu'il etait plus judicieux de les mettre au courant de leur nature : Claudia avait toujours cru aux forces surnaturelles, pour Stiles, un enfant de cinq ans, ce genre de choses était extraordinaire et il partageait un grand secret avec son ami, quant au shérif, il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'inconnu mais il estimait qu'ils ne devaient rien avoir à se reprocher s'ils leur avaient fait part du secret des Hale. Peter, lui, le frère de Talia, de 8 ans l'aîné de Derek, trouvait stupide d'être ami avec un humain, mais en tant qu'adolescent, il n'avait rien à dire. Talia s'occupait de lui comme de son propre fils depuis que leurs parents avaient été tués par des chasseurs, au Canada. Ils étaient ensuite revenus au manoir familial à Beacon hills.  
\- La pleine lune approche, et Talia aimerait que tu sois sagement à la maison pendant quelques jours.  
Derek se rassit correctement, une moue barrant son joli visage. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, mais il avait espéré que pour une fois, Stiles pourrait voir quand il se transformait en grand méchant louveteau ! Stiles posa sa main sur la sienne.  
\- C'est pas grave ! On est ami pour la vie ! Je verrais plus tard tes grandes dents !  
Claudia observa le sourire complice qu'ils s'échangèrent, et se gara devant l'école maternelle de Beacon Hills.  
\- Bonne journée les enfants !  
Stiles sortit en trombe, Derek le suivant d'un pas moins motivé. Claudia resta là, jusqu'à être sûre qu'ils soient en sécurité. Elle les aimait, ces enfants, elle les aimait tellement.

000

Peter repoussa l'adolescent qui venait de lui poser une question avec violence. Le ton montait, et dans ce collège, à partir du moment où ils avaient passé le portail, plus personne ne se souciait d'eux. Peter avait le souffle court, il cligna des yeux espérant faire disparaître leur couleur or. Il tenta de résister mais lorsque l'adolescent le poussa en retour, il fit un pas en avant, menaçant.  
\- Peter !  
Le loup sursauta et se tourna vers la voiture non loin de là.  
\- Peter, viens ici tout de suite !  
L'adolescent reconnut la voix de Claudia. Il ignorait pourquoi sa voix avait une telle force sur lui. Son loup s'apaisa, et il rejoignit la voiture sans accorder un regard de plus à l'autre garçon. Il s'assit à l'avant et claqua la porte sans saluer la conductrice. Claudia fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et repartit.  
\- Cette fichue pleine lune, hum ? Elle te pose toujours autant de problèmes ?  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, et ça n'a rien à voir.  
\- Bien sûr que si, Peter, ça a tout à voir. C'est un cercle vicieux. La force de ton loup t'empêche de te concentrer, alors ton année de quatrième se passe mal, ce qui te rend nerveux et colérique. Ce qui n'est pas bon pour ton contrôle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de nous ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de me vouvoyer ? soupira Claudia en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.  
\- Vous n'êtes que la maman du meilleur copain de Derek, je n'ai rien à voir avec vous.  
\- Peut être, répondit l'adulte fermement. Mais tant que j'aurais cette emprise sur toi, le pouvoir de t'empêcher de faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter. que tu ne sauras pas te contrôler et que ta sœur voudra que je sois présente, attends-toi à me voir souvent.  
\- Si Talia ne te demandait pas de m'aider, tu ne serais pas là ? lança Peter avec défi.  
Claudia repartit lorsque le feu passa au vert, puis posa sa main sur celle de l'enfant.  
\- Bien sûr que si, Peter. Je m'inquiète pour toi.  
Le jeune loup soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Doucement, il laissa sa tête pencher sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il était difficile pour lui de résister à l'apaisement qu'elle lui apportait.

000

Laura couru jusqu'à la forêt et leva la tête vers l'arbre cabane, où elle entendit les gloussements des deux garçons.  
\- Derek ! Je peux monter ?  
L'enfant sortit la tête par la fenêtre.  
\- Non, on veut pas jouer avec toi !  
Elle fronça les sourcils en colère.  
\- Elle est pas qu'à toi la cabane, je veux monter !  
Stiles, qui aimait bien Laura, essaya de convaincre Derek. Mais ce dernier n'aimait pas partager son ami.  
\- Non ! Va jouer aux poupées !  
Les yeux de Laura se remplirent de larmes.  
\- T'es méchant, Derek ! Je vais le dire à maman !  
Stiles et Derek sursautèrent tous les deux. L'évocation du nom de l'Alpha faisait changer d'avis bon nombre de personnes, et particulièrement ses enfants, la petite fille le savait. Derek ouvrit la porte de la cabane en soupirant.  
\- C'est bon, monte...  
Derek se pencha vers Stiles.  
\- Elle est plus grande que nous mais c'est un vrai bébé ! chuchota-t-il.  
Stiles pouffa de rire.

000

 _Nous avions 7 ans._

Stiles éclata de rire lorsque Laura se jeta instinctivement sur la balle, lancée par un des loups garous. Il passait beaucoup de temps chez les Hale, mais rarement dans les pièces communes à la meute. Derek trouvait cela ennuyeux, mais l'hyperactif était fasciné pour tous ces yeux jaunes, ces êtres surnaturels. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film. Or, ce jour-là, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Un vent frais pénétra dans le salon lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'entrée. La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur. Talia se leva, suivie de deux bêtas. Derek fit signe à Stiles de se lever, pour qu'ils puissent voir eux aussi ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune loup s'arrêta, sous le choc. Claudia et le shérif, leurs vêtements gorgés d'eau, tenaient Peter dans leurs bras. Le jeune garçon de 15 ans avait le torse et le dos lacérés, recouverts de sang.

\- Oncle Peter !

Derek ne l'appelait jamais comme ça, l'adolescent le refusait. Mais à ce moment-là, il était effrayé. Une louve attrapa sa taille pour le retenir. Stiles s'approcha prudemment, restant tout de même derrière les adultes. Il vit Talia attraper son frère alors que Claudia perdait l'équilibre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Une voiture l'a percuté alors qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il s'est griffé de toute part pour s'affaiblir, et il m'a appelé, sanglota Claudia en caressant le front de l'adolescent, à moitié inconscient.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu sa maman comme ça, aussi inquiète. Talia prit son frère dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Stiles attrapa le bras de Laura pour la retenir, alors qu'il ne lâchait plus sa mère du regard.

\- Lisa, Matteo, emmenez Derek et Laura dans leurs chambres.

Ils obéirent, malgré les protestations des deux enfants Hale. Derek se tourna comme il le pouvait, pour essayer de voir Stiles. L'hyperactif lui adressa un regard rassurant, mais dès que Derek ne put plus le voir, il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il pâlit et tout se troubla autour de lui.

\- Stiles ! entendit-il son père crier.

000

Stiles rouvrit les yeux. Il était emmitouflé dans une couverture, la tête reposant contre la poitrine de sa mère. Elle le serrait contre elle, le berçait.

\- Maman ?

Claudia arrêta son mouvement balancier et regard son fils.

\- Stiles, ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Peter, il va mourir ? murmura-t-il.

Claudia sourit et secoua la tête elle aussi en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir.

\- Il y avait tellement, tellement de sang.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Tu as eu très peur, hein, maman ? Tu pleurais…

Claudia se redressa et regarda son fils.

\- Tout va bien, Stiles. C'est un loup très fort, il va s'en sortir. Tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup Peter, c'est comme ton grand frère, tu vois-

Stiles se redressa, retrouvant toute son énergie.

\- Ah ben non, alors ! Derek, c'est mon frère !

Claudia se mit à rire et serra son fils contre elle.

\- Tu veux aller le voir ?

000

John ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Derek pour laisser entrer Stiles. Le louveteau était assis en tailleur sur son lit et jouait avec ses couvertures. Il releva la tête et sourit en voyant son ami. Stiles grimpa sur le lit, en face de lui, et prit ses mains.

\- Ça va, Derek ?

\- J'ai peur pour Peter, répondit le loup.

\- Maman m'a dit que tout allait bien se passer. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Derek haussa les épaules, sans conviction. Stiles fit la moue, bien décidé à faire sourire son ami. Il se laissa lourdement tombé sur les jambes de Derek pour voir son visage baissé.

\- Eh, Derek, je suis là, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer et puis c'est tout !

Derek finit par sourire franchement, et il se jeta sur les côtes de son ami, prêt à les réduire en bouilli. Vu les éclats de rire qui résonnait dans la chambre, ils semblaient tous deux se débrouiller à merveille.

000

En effet, deux jours suffirent à Peter pour entièrement récupérer de ses blessures. A partir de ce jour-là, Talia prit personnellement en charge l'évolution de son frère, et il évolua rapidement, changea. Malgré que Talia ait insisté, il n'avait pas réellement remercié Claudia. Elle l'avait cherché une fois après les cours. Il s'était montré poli, un simple sourire avait suffi entre eux. Tout cela n'atteignait pas Stiles, il considérait que c'était des histoires de grands, et de toute manière, il était bien trop excité pour se soucier du moindre problème, à ce moment précis.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, le shérif lui avait demandé de faire la liste des copains qu'il voulait inviter à son anniversaire. Derek était en face de lui, le menton appuyé sur les mains.

\- Je vais inviter Lydia Martin, sourit l'enfant, les joues rosies.

Derek lui adressa un sourire complice.

\- T'es amoureuuux, chantonna le loup garou.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est pas vrai, d'abord !

Il se pencha à nouveau sur sa feuille, pendant que Derek ricanait.

\- Je vais aussi inviter Scott et Theo.

Derek arrêta de rire et se laissa glisser sur la table.

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est mon copain, Scott, et il aime bien Theo.

\- C'est pas parce qu'il aime Theo que tu dois l'inviter, maugréa Derek.

\- Je l'aime bien aussi, ajouta Stiles, sans remarquer la moue boudeuse de son meilleur ami.

Derek haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Talia lui avait dit que ce n'était pas bien d'être jaloux, Peter avait même dit « possessif », mais il ne voulait pas perdre son copain. Et Stiles jouait souvent avec Scott pendant les récréations.

000

L'anniversaire de Stiles arriva pendant les vacances d'avril. C'est Talia qui conduisit Derek. Le petit garçon était assis à l'arrière et regardait le paysage, nerveux.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- J'aime pas être avec les autres enfants, maugréa-t-il.

Talia soupira.

\- Derek, c'est normal que Stiles invite ses autres copains.

\- Mais moi, je n'ai pas d'autre copain que lui.

\- Stiles est bien ton copain, vous êtes devenus amis.

\- Mais c'est lui qui est venu me voir. Les autres enfants ne me parlent jamais.

Talia se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse pour son fils. Son plus grand bonheur avait été de rencontrer Stiles, le sourire de son petit garçon lorsqu'il lui avait présenté. Il espérait vraiment que Derek allait bien se comporter et n'allait pas décevoir l'amitié que lui vouait l'hyperactif. Elle se gara devant la maison des Stilinski et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. C'est Stiles qui leur ouvrit, un chapeau coloré sur la tête.

\- Derek !

Il serra son ami dans les bras et le tira à l'intérieur.

\- Viens, dépêche-toi, on joue à un, deux, trois, soleil !

Talia déposa le cadeau avec les autres dans le salon et se dirigea vers Claudia qui surveillait les enfants, l'air inquiète pour son salon. Talia fit la bise à la maman de Stiles et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- John rentre quand ?

\- Tout ce que j'espère c'est que j'aurais rangé ce bazar quand il rentrera, plaisanta Claudia en secouant la tête.

Elle se tourna vers Talia pour dire quelque chose, mais fut prise d'un vertige. Talia posa ses mains autour de ses épaules.

\- Hey, Claudia. Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme lui sourit.

\- Oui, ça va, juste un vertige. Je dois être en manque de sucre. Je vais chercher du soda, tu veux quelque chose ?

Alors qu'elle voulait se lever, Talia lui saisit le poignet.

\- Claudia, tout va bien ? Hey, Claudia. Tout va bien ?

Et fronça les sourcils.

\- Claudia-

\- Tais-toi, coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec alors que Stiles s'approchait d'elles.

\- Maman, on prend le gâteau ?

Claudia lui sourit et se leva.

\- J'arrive mon cœur.

Elle se leva en ignorant le regard inquiet de Talia et chercha le magnifique gâteau, décoré d'une bougie en forme de 8. Les amis de Stiles se mirent à chanter, particulièrement la petite Lydia qui chantait aussi fort que possible pour se faire remarquer.

\- Fais un vœu, lui dit Claudia, un sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles murmura son souhait si bas, que seul Derek et Talia l'entendirent.

\- _Je souhaite que Derek et moi, on ne soit jamais séparé…_

000

\- Alors tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? insista Talia en essuyant un verre.

Claudia soupira.

\- Il n'y a rien, je te dis, j'ai simplement passé une mauvaise nuit.

\- Tu fais des insomnies ?

\- Stiles est particulièrement hyperactif en ce moment, je me couche agacée, ce n'est rien de grave.

Talia se concentra sur la vaisselle, soucieuse malgré tout.

\- Au revoir Melissa ! Salut Scott !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek et Stiles les rejoignirent dans la cuisine en courant.

\- Maman, Derek peut rester dormir ?

Talia s'apprêtait à s'y opposer, mais Claudia ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Bien sûr, aucun problème ! Je suis sûr que vous aviez tout prévu et que tu as tes affaires, Derek, hmm ?

Les enfants rosirent de plaisir.

\- Si tu veux, Stiles peut venir à la maison, tu as eu des enfants tout l'après-midi, à la maison…

\- C'est son anniversaire, il n'y a pas de problème, Talia. Mais d'abord, vous rangez le salon, c'est d'accord ?

Les enfants étaient repartis avant que Talia n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

000

Peter sauta de l'arbre lorsqu'il vit la voiture des Stilinski tourner pour venir au manoir. Ils étaient invités chez les Hale, chose rare, car la meute était nombreuses. Seuls les Hale et les Stilinski profiteraient de ce repas. Laura et Derek sortirent en courant lorsqu'ils sentirent l'odeur de Stiles. Il fut le premier à sortir de la voiture, se faisant disputer par son père car il n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'arrêt. Talia les accueilli et remercia John pour le bouquet de fleurs. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, les enfants d'un côté, et les adultes de l'autre. Peter s'intéressait bien plus à ce que racontait le shérif, qu'à ce que disaient son neveu et sa nièce à Stiles. Soudain, Claudia poussa une exclamation de peur. Peter se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Claudia, ça va ?

Elle secoua la tête, affolée, fixant quelque chose derrière l'adolescent.

\- Claudia, répéta le shérif en posant sa main sur son bras.

Elle sursauta et se leva en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

\- Là ! Mais regarde !

Elle cria, et Peter et Talia se retournèrent brusquement. Il n'y avait rien, sinon la forêt.

\- Claudia, il n'y a rien, murmura Talia.

Stiles se leva, inquiet. Sa mère trébucha mais le shérif la rattrapa.

\- Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Claudia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai… j'ai cru qu'il y avait…

Elle secoua la tête, semblant retrouver ses esprits.

\- Désolée, ce devait être mon imagination.

\- Maman ?

Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à son fils.

\- Tout va bien, Stiles, ne t'inquiète pas.

Derek posa sa main sur celle de son ami, sentant la nervosité de sa propre mère.

000

Le shérif fut réveillé par le hurlement de sa femme. Il alluma la lumière et se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle se débattait avec les couvertures.

\- Claudia ! Claudia, réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, trempée de sueur, et se jeta dans les bras de son mari.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'était un rêve horrible, horrible…

John remercia Talia intérieurement d'avoir invité Stiles à dormir chez eux. Ainsi, il n'avait pas été témoin d'une nouvelle crise de sa mère.

000

 _Pendant ce temps…_

Talia tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer.

\- Tu ne dors pas, Stiles ?

L'enfant jouait avec ses doigts. Il s'approcha, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur le lit de l'Alpha.

\- Derek s'est endormi, alors je suis venu…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est malade, maman ?

Talia ne savait que répondre. Il était difficile de préserver ses propres enfants, c'était des êtres surnaturels, témoins de beaucoup de choses, pourvu d'un instinct supérieur à la moyenne, particulièrement Laura, qui deviendrait à coup sûre une Alpha combative, mais Stiles était un enfant de huit ans, humain, sentant sa maman confrontée à un danger aussi courant que la maladie. Elle ne pouvait lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, et ce n'était pas à elle de le faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles, ton papa prend soin d'elle, elle est juste fatiguée.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question.

Elle était toujours surprise de l'intelligence de cet enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas, Stiles.

\- Mais si tu sais, les loups garous, ça sait tout, non ?

Derek entra dans la chambre.

\- Stiles ?

L'enfant se tourna vers son ami, puis adressa un dernier regard à Talia, avant de rejoindre Derek.

\- Bonne nuit les enfants, dit Talia.

Derek passa une main autour des épaules de l'hyperactif pour le réconforter.

000

Mais Claudia n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Ce qui au départ n'était que des insomnies semblait se transformer en mauvaise humeur constante. Elle n'arrivait pas à récupérer de son manque de sommeil. Stiles n'avait jamais vu son père autant à la maison. Il était néanmoins triste qu'ils ne l'aient pas été avant que sa maman ait des problèmes. Stiles s'était fait disputer alors qu'il était simplement au téléphone avec Derek, tranquillement assis dans le salon. Claudia lui avait pris le téléphone des mains et l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre. Derek essayait d'avoir des réponses de sa mère, mais Talia ne disait rien, et même si Peter était inquiet lui aussi, il n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait. Un soir, Talia était venue à la maison. C'était la première fois que Stiles voyait ce que Derek appelait prendre la douleur. Les veines de Talia étaient devenues noires. Mais alors… sa maman souffrait ? Elle avait mal ? Pourquoi, à cause de quoi ?

Heureusement, du moins c'était ce que pensaient les parents de Stiles, l'école reprit et Stiles put se concentrer sur autre chose. Il était content de retrouver ses amis, de quitter la maison dont l'atmosphère était étouffante, même les enfants sentaient ce genre de choses, de revoir la belle Lydia Martin. Mais un jour, au plein milieu du cours de maths, les enfants relevèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent une dispute dans le couloir.

\- Madame Stilinski, vous ne pouvez pas- protesta la voix de la concierge.

\- Bien sûr que je peux, je suis sa mère !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Claudia, un sourire aux lèvres. La maîtresse se leva.

\- Madame Stilinski, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Claudia ne lui accorda pas la moindre importance et tendit la main vers Stiles.

\- Viens mon chéri ! On va faire un tour !

Stiles se leva avec hésitation.

\- Maman…

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes rabat-joie, vous tous ! coupa Claudia, agacée. Viens, je te dis !

Stiles échangea un regard inquiet avec Derek, puis suivit sa mère, sous les regards impuissants de la maîtresse et de la concierge.

\- Vous pouvez garder, les enfants, je vais appeler le shérif, murmura le professeur en sortant.

Lydia et Scott se tournèrent vers Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lydia.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Je sais pas, murmura Derek.

Si seulement il pouvait hurler, il pourrait envoyer un signal de détresse à sa maman.

000

Mais Derek n'eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. John avait appelé Talia pour savoir si elle avait une idée d'où elle avait pu aller, et Talia s'était proposée de partir à sa recherche en pistant son odeur. Elle avait également contacté Melissa qui avait insisté pour venir avec elle.

\- Comment savez-vous où ils sont allés ? demanda Melissa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, répliqué Talia. Là !

Elle freina alors qu'ils approchaient de la côté. Claudia s'était garée sur une bande d'arrêt d'urgence, et montrait l'océan brillant sous le soleil à son fils. Talia se gara imprudemment derrière la Jeep de Claudia et sortit de la voiture, suivie de Melissa. Stiles semblait apeuré, bien plus qu'heureux. Les voitures roulaient à très grande vitesse et la route longeait une falaise.

\- Claudia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda prudemment la mère de Scott.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et se plaça devant son fils, comme si elle cherchait à le protéger.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Laissez-nous tranquilles !

\- Claudia, sois raisonnable, c'est dangereux ici, tenta Talia.

Stiles poussa un cri de surprise lorsque sa mère enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- C'est juste un rêve, c'est… Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec mon fils, laissez-moi tranquille !

\- Maman, tu me fais mal, gémit l'enfant en essayant de se dégager.

Melissa attrapa fermement les mains de Claudia pour l'éloigner. Elle se mit à suffoquer, prise d'une crise de larmes.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas réel, c'est un rêve, je le sais ! Lâche-moi Melissa ! Talia, Talia ! Me prends pas Stiles !

L'enfant s'était réfugié dans les bras de la louve et s'accrochait à ses vêtements, tremblant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, sanglotait-il, maman, qu'est-ce qui arrive à maman ?

Melissa réussit à immobiliser Claudia et lui administra un calmant, le regard soucieux et chagriné.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

000

Le shérif entra dans le hall de l'hôpital en courant. Il remercia Melissa et Talia d'avoir retrouvé sa femme.

\- Talia, je vais certainement rester au près de Claudia cette nuit, est-ce que tu pourrais-

\- Garder Stiles à la maison ? Evidemment, John. Tu me préviens si tu as du nouveau, hein ?

Le shérif lui adressa un sourire triste et embrassa le front de son fils, qui ne disait rien. Stiles suivit Talia à contrecœur, mais bien trop tourmenté pour résister.

En arrivant au manoir des Hale, Talia le conduisit au petit salon du haut, celui où seuls les Hale se retrouvait. Talia le regarda se diriger vers le canapé, s'y assoir et serrer ses genoux contre lui. Derek arriva en courant dans le couloir.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se baissa à son niveau et chuchota.

\- La maman de Stiles est un petit peu malade, et Stiles est très triste. Tu es gentil avec lui, tu ne le brusques pas s'il ne veut rien te dire, d'accord ? Il va rester dormir ici, je vais chercher des affaires chez lui. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu appelles Jenna ou Peter, c'est d'accord ?

Derek acquiesça docilement et entra prudemment dans le salon. Stiles ne se tourna même pas lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Stiles ? demanda Derek d'une voix enrouée.

L'hyperactif pivota légèrement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Stiles secoua la tête et déglutit.

\- Ma maman est malade, je le sens.

Derek posa une main sur son bras.

\- Mais ça va s'arranger, hein ? Ça va s'arranger…

Stiles laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek.

000

Démence fronto-temporale, son père avait dit. Cela ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose qui s'arrangeait. Stiles était assis sur sa balançoire et donnait des petits coups sur le sol pour se balancer. Son père était en train de se préparer pour aller à l'hôpital, et comme sa maman était encore trop faible, lui irait chez Scott. La pleine lune approchait et Talia ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui, alors c'était Raphaël qui allait le faire. Même si son papa n'aimait pas beaucoup Raphaël McCall. Stiles essayait de penser à toute sorte de choses divertissantes comme celle-là pour ne pas penser à sa maman. Il espérait pouvoir bientôt la voir, son papa lui avait promis que ce week-end, il irait avec.

\- Maman, t'es une super-héroïne, hein ? Tu me l'as dit, murmura Stiles, donnant des coups de pied plus fort pour se balancer.

000

\- Oh, merci mon cœur, s'exclama Claudia en prenant le bouquet que tenait Stiles.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle l'ait posé pour se jeter dans ses bras. Claudia le serra de toutes se forces et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Mon cœur, mon petit cœur… Alors, l'école, ça se passe bien ?

\- Moi oui, mais Scott il fait que des bêtises, rit Stiles, les joues rosissant de bonheur.

Claudia acquiesça en souriant.

\- Et comment va Derek ? Et ton amoureuse ? ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Stiles rougit.

\- Derek est en super forme ! On fait pleins de courses ensemble ! Moi, je sais bien qu'il fait doucement pour que je gagne un peu, parce que c'est un loup garou, donc c'est pas normal qu'il perde, mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir…

 _Ces enfants sont adorables_ , pensa Claudia. Ils faisaient tout pour rendre l'autre heureux.

\- Et Lydia, c'est pas mon amoureuse. _Pas encore_ , dit-il sur un ton complice en adressant un clin d'œil à sa maman.

Elle éclata de rire et ouvrit les bras.

\- Viens par là, toi…

Il se réfugia une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, respirant son parfum et écoutant sa douce voix le berçant.

000

\- Mais non de non, Claudia, pourquoi ?!

Le shérif n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Talia lui proposait la morsure, la seule chose qui pouvait la sauver ! Mais elle refusait catégoriquement. Talia s'était appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés. Elle refusait de prendre part à la dispute, même de s'énerver.

\- Je ne veux pas, John. C'est trop facile. Tant de personnes meurent dans le Monde, de maladies bien plus courantes, bien plus injuste. Si je pars, c'est qu'il y a une raison, les choses n'arrivent pas au hasard.

\- Epargne-moi ce genre de discours, Claudia, ce n'est pas toi, rétorqua le shérif, la voix brisée. On parle de toi, là, peu importe les autres ! Tu as pensé à Stiles, à moi ? Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre !

\- Je compte accepter ce qui m'arrive, c'est ainsi. Tu sauras veiller sur Stiles, John.

Il la saisit par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, murmura-t-il, les yeux embués de larmes. Tu ne rêves pas, ma puce, c'est réel, tu en es consciente ? Réfléchis, je t'en supplie…

Claudia sourit tristement et passa une main sur sa joue. John se tourna vers l'Alpha.

\- Talia, dis quelque chose !

Mais la femme secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux la forcer, je refuse de la mordre sans son accord. Il existe un risque, elle pourrait rejeter la morsure… et mourir.

\- Tu vois, mon cœur, il n'y a plus d'issue possible.

Claudia l'embrassa affectueusement et John pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le plus douloureux étaient ces discours dignes des adieux avant le départ de son ange.

000

Talia regardait les garçons de sa chambre. Ils jouaient devant le manoir, se courant après. Elle sourit. Derek était un enfant si fermé sur lui-même quand Stiles n'était pas là, mais depuis que Claudia était tombée malade et qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé la morsure, le louveteau se montrait très présent, plus motivé que jamais à redonner le sourire à celui qu'il considérait comme un frère.  
\- Talia.  
L'Alpha se tourna vers le loup garou qui se trouvait à l'entrée de sa chambre, un téléphone à la main.  
\- C'est le shérif Stilinski.  
Talia rejoignit rapidement son bêta et prit le téléphone en le remerciant.  
\- John ?  
\- Claudia... C'est la fin.

000

Stiles et Derek entrèrent dans la chambre, accompagnés de John. Claudia tourna son visage pâle vers eux et sourit. Elle tendit sa main.  
\- Approchez-vous...  
Stiles se mit au plus près de sa maman et prit sa main, Derek à ses côtés. Elle caressa doucement le visage de son fils.  
\- Tu es si beau, mon chéri. Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'autre enfant.  
Derek fit oui de la tête.  
\- On a vu des biches dans la forêt. Des écureuils aussi.  
Stiles baissa les yeux, désorienté par la conversation. Claudia releva son menton.  
\- Vous prendrez soin de vous, hein, les enfants ?  
\- Oui, répondirent Stiles et Derek.  
Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.  
\- Je vous aime mes chéris. Vous serez sages les garçons, je sais que vous saurez être sages et courageux.  
Claudia regarda les deux enfants avec un sourire, avant de fermer les yeux.  
Pour la dernière fois  
Une larme roula sur la joue de Stiles et vint s'écraser sur la main de sa mère. Le shérif prit son fils et Derek par les épaules avec un calme nourri par le chagrin et tenta de les éloigner de sa femme.  
Mais Derek s'y opposa.  
\- Non ! Je ne veux pas !  
\- Derek, c'est fini, murmura le shérif  
L'enfant secoua la tête en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il s'approcha de Claudia et prit sa main.  
\- Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à prendre sa douleur ?!  
Alors que le shérif emmenait Stiles qui pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes, Talia entra et s'approcha de son fils.  
\- Derek, viens.  
\- Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? répéta-t-il en serrant sa main plus fort, Claudia !  
C'était douloureux. Et sa propre douleur ne le quittait pas. Talia l'emmena de force alors que Derek se débattait encore et encore voulant sauver la mère de son seul ami.

000

Malgré que Claudia n'ait jamais eu d'importance aux yeux de Peter, du moins c'était ce qu'il prétendait, il prit soin de son neveu. Derek, lui, ne pleurait plus. Il se contentait de regarder la forêt, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le menton sur les mains. Peter passait et repassait dans la pièce, venant frictionner de temps en temps la chevelure du jeune loup. Lui et Stiles ne se verraient plus avant l'enterrement. Talia lui avait expliqué que c'était important que Stiles soit avec son papa, et il comprenait. Comment allait-il aider son copain à se faire à l'absence de l'un de ses parents, alors que lui vivait cela depuis toujours ?  
\- Derek ?  
Il se tourna vers sa maman qui était enveloppée dans une couverture, rentrant tout juste de sa ronde dans la forêt. Il couru jusqu'à elle et elle le serra dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux pour le consoler.

000

Derek s'avançait lentement jusqu'au cercueil, Laura à ses côtés. Il effectua le signe de croix sur le cercueil, regardant brièvement la photo de Claudia posée dessus, puis alla jusqu'au banc où se trouvait son ami. Stiles leva les yeux quand il sentit sa présence, et tendit les bras pour l'étreindre. Derek le serra contre lui, caressant son dos. Il s'était fait la promesse de rester fort pour soutenir Stiles. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient des enfants qu'ils ne comprenaient pas lorsque quelque chose était grave. Pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie, Stiles ne lâcha pas sa main, la serrant lorsqu'il sentait le chagrin l'envahir. Le shérif, de l'autre côté, avait une posée sur l'épaule de son fils et la caressait.

Arrivés au cimetière, Derek prit la rose que Talia lui tendit et se plaça au près d'elle observant son ami. Stiles avait le visage baissé vers le cercueil. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et Derek remarqua qu'un mot était accroché à sa rose : _Je t'aime. De la part de ton Petit Cœur._ Stiles jeta la rose, puis rejoignit son père qui se tenait sur le côté, la tête droite, le regard vide. Derek jeta lui aussi sa rose, murmurant « au revoir Claudia », puis rejoignit l'hyperactif. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Ça va aller, je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Il serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

000

La douleur céda la place à la tristesse, la tristesse à la nostalgie. Le moi de mai à juin, et l'anniversaire de Derek arriva. Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Une grande table était dressée dehors. Il ne savait pas que Derek avait autant de copains. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regard autour de lui, les seuls enfants qu'il vit étaient Laura, Peter et un autre loup garou qu'il voyait de temps en temps courir dans le manoir. Tous les autres invités étaient des membres de la meute, et Stiles se sentit triste pour Derek : il n'avait aucun autre ami que lui. Derek sortit de la maison en courant vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Stiles ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

L'hyperactif faillit tomber en arrière, mais se rattrapa de justesse, riant aux éclats.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Derek.

Et il lui offrit son cadeau. Derek aimait beaucoup les arts martiaux, il était désireux d'apprendre par lui-même et non pas simplement se laisser guider par ses pouvoirs surnaturels. Stiles lui avait donc acheté un livre sur Kung-fu.

\- Merci, dit Derek, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant le repas, Stiles se sentit légèrement intimidé. Ce n'était pas un goûter d'enfant comme il avait l'habitude de fêter ses anniversaires, mais un vrai repas, où Stiles voyait pour la première fois la totalité de la meute des Hale. En y réfléchissant, c'était normal : Derek était le fils de l'Alpha, celui qui deviendrait peut-être leur chef plus tard, à moins que ce ne soit Laura qui prenne la place de Talia. Lorsque celle-ci amena le gâteau, tous applaudirent, à commencer par Peter qui siffla bruyamment. Stiles l'observa. Depuis que c'était un grand, comme disait Laura – elle-même entrait au collège l'année prochaine – Peter semblait plus épanoui et ouvert aux autres, libéré de ses tourments d'enfants et de ses souffrances. Stiles sourit en pensant que sa maman y était pour quelque chose. Il prit une inspiration, fier d'être son fils.

\- Allez, souffle ! cria Jenna.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui était allé s'assoir sur les genoux de Talia pour souffler ses huit bougies. Stiles applaudit lorsqu'il réussit à les souffler toutes du premier coup, après avoir fait un vœu.

000

Cette nuit-là, Derek fut réveillé par des reniflements à ses côtés. Il se redressa, ensommeillé.

\- Stiles ?

L'enfant sursauta et Derek le vit s'essuyer les yeux.

\- Quoi ? dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? dit Derek en se penchant pour voir son visage.

Stiles se retourna doucement, les yeux baissés.

\- Maman ne me prendra plus en photo à mon anniversaire, murmura-t-il en reniflant. J'aurais… j'aurais peut-être dû faire le vœu qu'il ne lui arrive rien…

Derek tendit les bras et Stiles se réfugia immédiatement.

\- C'est pas ta faute, Stiles, c'est pas ta faute. Si tu veux, je peux partager maman, Laura sera d'accord, j'en suis sûr.

Stiles sourit et se serra davantage contre Derek.

\- Merci Roucky.

Le loup garou grogna.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien. Mais merci Rox.

Ils rirent ensemble, puis le sommeil les emporta à nouveau, alors qu'ils étaient enlacés.


	3. Partie 2

Et voilà la deuxième partie ! Petite précision, oui, Malia est présente, mais c'est une Tate, une vraie, elle n'a rien à voir avec les Hale.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Teen wolf n'est pas à moi, blablabla...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie 2 : Plus qu'une belle amitié, mais je refuse d'en dire plus

 _Nous avions 12 ans._

\- Putain, Stiles, je vais te buter !

Derek sauta de son lit pour courir après Stiles. Cet imbécile d'hyperactif ne s'était pas dérangé pour entrer dans sa chambre, une bouteille d'eau glacée à la main, et la lui renverser sur la tête. Ils se couraient après dans le manoir. Heureusement, le deuxième étage était réservé aux Hale, et la seule personne qui protesta était Laura, 14 ans, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

\- Mais vous pouvez pas faire gaffe ! cria-t-elle alors que Stiles la bouscula pour dévaler les escaliers.

\- Désolé ! dit-il avant de sauter les dernières marches pour échapper à Derek.

Il pila net, Derek lui rentrant dedans, lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Talia, tenant la petite Cora de deux ans dans ses bras. Elle était née de l'union du nouveau compagnon de Talia, Tyler, un des membres de la meute.

\- Les garçons, soupira-t-elle en regardant les deux jeunes garçons. Vous ne pouvez pas _une fois_ vous réveiller sans en faire profiter à toute la maison ?

\- Si Derek était capable de se lever sans mon aide, répondit Stiles, avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Prenez votre petit-déjeuner et filez en cours, ça me fera des vacances !

Peter, 20 ans, entra dans la cuisine en ricanant.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dépose, les jeunes ? proposa-t-il en ouvrant le frigo.

\- Toi, ce que tu veux, c'est draguer les collégiennes, maugréa Derek de mauvaise humeur, en lui prenant le jus d'orange des mains.

\- Eh ! Un peu de respect pour ton aîné ! s'exclama Peter.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, Oncle Peter, répondit Derek, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Pendant qu'oncle et neveu se disputaient, Stiles faisait des grimaces à la petite Cora, sous les yeux attendris de Talia.

000

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au collège, ils furent accueillis par Theo, Scott et Lydia. La blonde vénitienne adressa un sourire éblouissant à Stiles et lui fit la bise. Ces deux-là étaient devenus de supers amis. La jeune fille avait tendance à se montrer superficielle et à essayer de cacher qui elle était, mais cette petite crise d'adolescente n'affectait pas ses proches amis. Elle adressa un signe de la main à Derek, qui lui répondit par un sourire forcé.

\- C'est quoi cet horrible truc sur tes yeux ? grimaça-t-il.

\- Ça, Monsieur Ronchon, dit Lydia en montrant sa paupière, c'est du eye-line. Tu devrais savoir ce genre de choses, non, t'as une sœur.

A ce moment-là, la dite sœur passa à côté d'eux en les ignorant, encore fâchée du comportement des deux adolescents le matin même.

\- A mon avis, il en sait plus sur le genre de caleçon que porte Stiles, que sur le maquillage de sa sœur, vu le temps qu'ils passent ensemble, plaisanta Theo.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et allèrent en cours lorsque la cloche sonna.

000

\- Je vais les étrangler, les tuer, les-

\- Derek, souffla Stiles en vérifiant que le professeur ne faisait pas attention à eux, ça sert à rien. Isaac est un imbécile fini.

La bande ennemie de la leur était composée d'Isaac Lahey, d'Erica Reyes, de Jackson Whittemore, de Malia Tate et de Vernon Boyd, que Stiles aimait particulièrement appeler par son prénom. Mais pour l'instant, c'était Isaac qui s'amusait à donner de petits coups particulièrement agaçants dans la chaise de Derek, et Jackson lançait des petites boulettes de papier sur la table de Stiles.

\- Je vais me retourner, et-

\- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, coupa Stiles. On va encore être puni et- Derek, tes yeux, contrôle-toi, bon sang !

Stiles commençait sérieusement à paniquer, mais quelqu'un décidé de leur venir en aide e donnant un coup de pied dans le pied de la chaise d'Isaac, alors qu'il se balançait. Il bascula en arrière et s'étala dans un fracas assourdissant. Stiles et Derek se retournèrent sous les éclats de rire du reste de la classe. Lydia, assis derrière Isaac, prenait innocemment note de ce qui était écrit au tableau.

\- Toi, grogna Boyd, assis non loin d'elle.

\- On ne menace pas les filles, Boyd.

Stiles se tourna vers Malia Tate qui regardait son ami, les yeux plissés. Elle était la plus raisonnable du groupe, la plus attachée aux vraies valeurs. Elle croisa le regard de Stiles et le fixa méchamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stilinski ? T'es pas une fille, que je sache.

Stiles se retourna en maugréant. Bon, attachée aux valeurs peut-être, mais une vraie petite peste.

\- Silence! s'énerva le professeur. Isaac, relevez-vous, bon sang, et arrêtez de vous balancer !

000

Stiles se mit en position pour la course qui l'opposait à Derek. Ils se sourirent avant de partir en courant. Stiles poussa un juron lorsqu'il atteignit la ligne d'arrivée.

\- Tu m'as encore laissé gagner, lui reprocha Stiles.

\- Moi ? dit Derek, essayant de paraître innocent. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, la seule année où tu gagnais les courses, on avait cinq ans. Ensuite, t'as pris conscience de tes pouvoirs surnaturels et tu as commencé à me laisser gagner.

\- Mais non, je-

\- Derek Hale et Scott McCall, en place !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, lorsqu'il vit le regard de son meilleur ami changer. Il savait très bien ce qu'il pensait de Scott, et il savait aussi que cette course, Scott ne la gagnerait pas. Il soupira lorsque Derek passa la ligne d'arrivée, laissant loin derrière son adversaire. Il vit d'ailleurs que Scott lui reprochait de ne pas être fairplay, et comme d'habitude, ils se chamaillèrent. Le professeur appela Scott, ce qui mit fin à la dispute. Voyant son air contrarié, Derek alla enlacer son ami par les épaules et refusa de lâcher l'hyperactif avant de lui avoir arraché un sourire.

000

 _Nous avions 13 ans_

Stiles donna un coup dans l'épaule de Derek.

\- Eh ! Tu triches !

Stiles éclata de rire et s'acharna sur sa manette pour battre Derek. C'était l'un des seuls trucs où il arrivait à le battre, même dans les jeux de logique, Derek s'avérait doué !

\- Les jeunes, un peu moins de bruit ! demanda le shérif du bas des escaliers.

Stiles baissa le son de la TV et regarda son téléphone.

\- Scott ne m'a toujours pas répondu… Il devait nous rejoindre.

Derek masqua son sourire. Il était bien content que Scott ne vienne pas, le week-end, il appréciait de passer du temps avec Stiles, uniquement avec Stiles, contrairement au reste de la semaine où ils étaient en bande. Il savait très bien qu'il était le meilleur ami de Stiles mais la gentillesse et le caractère sociable de l'hyperactif le poussait constamment vers les autres : tout son opposé, en fait.

\- Il doit être avec Alison, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pff, elle est chiante, cette fille…

\- Moi, je la trouve sympa. T'es vraiment difficile en fait ! C'est quoi ton genre de fille ?

\- J'en ai pas vraiment, grommela Derek, et toi ?

Les yeux de Stiles se perdirent dans le vide. Il commençait à avoir une idée du genre de fille qui lui plaisait, il avait même une idée assez précise de la fille en question, mais s'il en parlait….

\- Après tout, je peux te le dire à toi, murmura Stiles. J'aime bien Malia.

Derek haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis plissa les yeux.

\- Malia ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, gêné.

\- Elle est toute seule depuis qu'Erica l'a laissée tomber.

Derek détourna le regard, sans rien dire.

\- Derek, je vois bien que t'es contrarié.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas mon problème.

Stiles soupira, attristé du ton froid de son meilleur ami.

000

\- Hier, j'ai retrouvé un randonneur dont la jambe était cassée, leur dit Lydia, fièrement en rejoignant le grand bassin.

La petite-fille de Banshee faisait tout pour développer ses pouvoirs. Pour le moment, elle entendait les voix de morts dans les cimetières, poussait des cris stridents à l'hôpital, lorsque quelqu'un était entrain de mourir, et était capable de retrouver les blessés graves.

\- Tu progresses, c'est bien, la félicita Stiles, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, on l'attrapa par la taille et le jeta dans l'eau. Le prof siffla, mécontent.

\- Hale ! Stilinski ! Sortez de l'eau !

Stiles éclata de rire et éclaboussa Derek qui buvait la tasse.

\- T'es vraiment trop con ! On va encore être privé de piscine !

Derek coula Stiles, ignorant sa remarque.

\- Dehors ! Tout de suite !

Une fois les deux amis sortis de l'eau, le professeur les mit par groupe pour des courses. Malia se retrouva avec Stiles. Aussitôt l'adolescent se sentit timide et à la fois décidé à sympathiser avec elle. Il adressa un sourire à Malia, lorsqu'ils montèrent sur les plongeoirs, mais celle-ci l'ignora. Ils plongèrent. Malia nageait très bien et vite, ce qui lui permit de gagner la course. Stiles essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle

\- Waouh, tu nages vachement bien.

\- Je fais de la natation en club, répondit la jeune en resserrant sa queue de cheval.

Elle lui adressa un doux sourire et Stiles comprit qu'il avait ses chances.

000

 _Nous avions 14 ans._

Derek regarda son téléphone pour la énième fois en cinq minutes. Stiles devait le chercher pour se rendre à l'anniversaire de Lydia, mais il avait du retard. Enfin, Derek vit la voiture du shérif qui tourna dans les bois. Il sourit, heureux de le voir, mais son visage se crispa lorsqu'il vit Malia près de Stiles, à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Stiles.

Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour Derek, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en ignorant le ton cinglant de son meilleur ami. Lydia a dit qu'on pouvait venir accompagner, tu te souviens ?

Il se tourna et sourit à l'adolescente. Le shérif réajusta le rétroviseur pour voir les enfants qu'il emmenait. Il était évident que Derek ne supportait pas Malia. Une petite crise d'ado, ça passera, pensa-t-il.

En arrivant, Stiles, comme à son habitude pour rassurer Derek des bains de foule, passa une main autour de sa taille et lui sourit. Derek sourit en retour et frictionna ses cheveux.

\- Derekeuuuh ! J'étais coiffé !

\- Vraiment ? se moqua Malia.

Bien. Au moins, ils avaient un point commun, pensa Derek, ils aimaient taquiner l'hyperactif.

000

Derek n'avait jamais été en compagnie d'autant de personnes. Lui qui était intimidé par les anniversaires de Stiles avait devant lui une cinquantaine de personnes. Stiles ne le lâchait pas du regard, comme s'il craignait qu'il se perde. Ils rigolaient tous ensemble, Lydia sympathisait même avec Malia, dansait avec Alison. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Stiles s'éloigna un peu avec Malia. Lui se sentait anxieux, mais à la seconde où les lèvres de l'adolescente frôlèrent les siennes, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent.

\- Où est Stiles ? demanda Derek en se penchant vers Theo.

L'adolescent sourit et fit un signe de tête sur la droite.

\- Entrain de bécoter Tate.

Derek pivota son visage et vit contre le mur que son meilleur ami embrassait Malia. Il serra les dents et alla s'assoir, bousculant Scott au passage.

000

Stiles était couché sur son lit, rêveur. Il aurait pu sourire en pesant à sa soirée de la veille, mais quelque chose le contrariait. Derek lui avait à paine diit au revoir lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramener au manoir et depuis, il n'avait aucune nouvelle, il ne répondait ni à ses appels, ni aux messages. Il aurait bien demandé à son père de l'emmener chez les Hale, mais malgré que c'était dimanche, il travaillait, et il n'avait pas le numéro de Peter pour qu'il vienne le chercher. De toute façon, Peter lui faisait bien trop peur en voiture. Il était condamné à attendre lundi pour savoir ce qui clochait.

000

Malia se dirigea vers lui d'un pas timide. Il lui sourit et prit sa main.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser, lorsqu'il vit la voiture de Talia se garer devant le collège. Il se recula sous le regard surpris de Malia.

\- Excuse-moi une seconde, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Derek était tout juste sorti de la voiture quand Stiles freina devant lui.

\- Derek, tout va bien ?

L'adoelscent lui adressa un fin sourire.

\- ben oui, pourquoi ?

\- Arrête de mentir, je vois bien que tu m'en veux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Derek se renfrogna.

\- C'est juste que.. Tate m'énerve.

\- Elle s'appelle Malia.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et contourna Stiles pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. L'hyperactif le suivit sous le regard interrogateur de Malia.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Elle ne t'a rien fait !

Derek secoua la tête, agacé.

\- C'est bon, là, laisse-moi.

Stiles s'arrêta, abandonnant. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à leur dispute, car cela ne leur était jamais arrivé. Derek soupira en continuant à avancer, lui aussi totalement perdu par rapport au brouillon qu'étaient ses pensées.

000

 _Une semaine a passé._

Stiles sortit du bâtiment de sciences et regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Derek à l'entrée du lycée, une cigarette à la main. Stiles sentit sa respiration s'accélérer sous la colère et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Derek. Il se posta devant, lui prit la cigarette et l'écrasa.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Tu fais quoi, Stiles ? répondit Derek, ennuyé.

\- Tu fais n'importe quoi depuis une semaine.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle du soir où t'as débarqué à la maison après une dispute avec ton père ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu as été présent pour moi et je t'en remercie, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas parler de la raison de notre dispute.

\- Tout comme ça ne te regarde pas que je vienne en cours ou non. Je n'ai pas à me confier à toi si tu ne me fais plus confiance.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas te laisser gâcher ta vie. Et ne sois pas stupide. Je te fais confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui. Simplement, je n'ai pas à te rapporter toute ma vie privée.

\- Mais Malia a le droit de savoir, elle, non ?

Stiles fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et s'éloigna. Il en avait assez. S'il voulait gâcher sa vie, tant pis pour lui.

000

Visiblement, même si Stiles et lui étaient toujours amis et qu'il n'avait plus fait aucun commentaire sur les absences répétées de Derek, ce dernier avait tout de même fini par revenir en cours. Du moins, c'était l'espoir de Stiles. En plein cours de maths, une nouvelle dispute éclata entre le professeur de maths et Derek.

\- Hale, vous me rangez ce téléphone et venez déposer votre copie sur mon bureau.

\- J'ai pas fini mon contrôle, monsieur.

\- Mais vous trichez. Je veux votre sujet sur mon bureau immédiatement.

Il pointa le bureau du doigt avec un regard lourd d'avertissements. La plupart des élèves n'écrivaient plus et le professeur ne pouvait pas se permettre d'empêcher ses autres élèves de continuer le devoir.

\- Très bien, Hale. Dehors, vous sortez.

Derek sourit, satisfait et se leva en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Très bien, je n'attendais que ça.

Et il quitta la salle la démarche assurée. Stiles se leva brusquement et le suivit dans le couloir.

\- Hep ! Stilinski !

Stiles attrapa Derek par l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner.

\- Mais bordel, _pourquoi_ tu te comportes comme ça ?! C'est quoi le problème ? C'est la meute, la pleine lune ? Tu te comportes comme Peter !

\- Non, c'est une simple crise d'ado, comme disent nos parents, ils comprennent rien de toute façon, comme disent nos parents, rétorqua Derek en s'éloignant.

Stiles posa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule et Derek fit volte face.

\- Mais merde, est-ce que j'ai insisté pour savoir ce qui se passe avec ton père ?! T'es pas obligé d'être comme ta mère, là, à fourrer son nez partout !

Le coup partit. Personne ne comprit le spectacle désolant auquel ils assistaient. Lydia les regardait, une main devant la bouche, perdue. Malia fronça les sourcils, les mains tendues, semblant vouloir faire quelque chose. Ils se battaient, l'explosion de quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, la colère, la frustration, l'incompréhension alors qu'ils grandissaient, découvraient de nouvelles choses. Un professeur arriva et réussit à les séparer avec l'aide de Theo et Scott qui retenaient Stiles.

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-il.

Puis il vit le visage de Derek. A la colère semblait se mêler une profonde tristesse. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux mais Stiles ne savaient dire si elles étaient liées à la douleur ou au chagrin. Stiles, haineux, ne put s'empêcher de tressailli en voyant son ami ainsi, aux yeux de tous, alors que c'était tout ce qu'il détestait.

\- Retournez en classe immédiatement ! hurla le professeur. McCall, Raeken, emmenez-les à l'infirmerie. Je vais appeler le directeur, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

000

L'infirmière les avait séparés. Stiles l'entendait s'agacer en voyant que les blessures de Derek avaient disparues. Pour l'hyperactif, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose : il l'avait frappé. Il se tourna en entendant des pas dans le couloir. C'était le directeur avec Talia et le shérif.

\- C'est inadmissible ! Se battre ainsi au sein du collège ! Ils seront expulsés pour trois jours !

\- Monsieur le directeur, ce n'est pas possible, Derek et Stiles-

Mais le shérif interrompit Talia.

\- Ils doivent être puni pour réaliser leur comportement.

Les adultes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie au moment où l'infirmière tirait le rideau pour laisser apparaître Derek.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmurait-elle, plus aucune égratignure…

Les deux adolescents baissèrent le regard, soit pour s'éviter mutuellement, ou pour éviter le regard sévère du shérif et celui inquiet de Talia.

\- Les garçons… mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

\- C'est rien… tenta Stiles.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, ajouta Derek.

Les parents savaient d'hors et déjà qu'ils n'obtiendraient aucune réponse. C'était l'un de ces secrets bien gardés par les deux amis.

000

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

L'adolescent gesticulait sur sa chaise. Il ne voulait rien dire, il cherchait à protéger Derek. Malgré tout. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Stiles n'avait pas su gérer. On lui avait parlé du caractère de Derek, de l'enfant boudeur qu'il était, de l'adolescent ombrageux, mais jamais il n'avait été confronté à ce Derek-là, car quand il était avec lui, Derek était un rayon de soleil, son rayon de soleil. Il avait perdu ses moyens face au Derek fougueux.

\- Stiles ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je veux pas en parler, papa.

Le shérif soupira.

\- Bien. Monte dans ta chambre. Et tu as intérêt à te débrouiller pour obtenir les devoirs.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et monta les marches aussi vite que ses côtes douloureuses le lui permettaient.

000

Derek était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en haut de sa cabane. Talia n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, du moins pas ce soir. Derek s'en voulait terriblement. Pour en être venu aux mains avec Stiles, pour ce qu'il avait dit, pour l'avoir blessé. C'était tellement injuste que lui n'est plus que les gouttes de sang pour témoigner de leur affrontement et que son ami souffre encore des coups de poing et coups de pied. Mais c'était quoi son problème ? Frapper son meilleur ami, la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, parler de Claudia ainsi, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, alors qu'il connaissait tout de l'histoire de l'hyperactif, de son chagrin. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, et certainement que Stiles ne lui pardonnerait jamais. A présent, il n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer.

000

Stiles s'appuya contre le mur du portail du collège et regarda autour de lui. Derek n'avait pas répondu à ses appels, ignoré ses messages, et étant puni, Stiles n'avait pas pu aller chez lui. Pourtant il lui manquait. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment, il voulait simplement que tout redevienne comme avant. Malia était venu lui amener les devoirs, et il avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation. L'adolescente avait simplement sourit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas et elle avait tout de suite compris qu'elle n'aurait pas sa place et qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre place entre Derek et lui. Stiles espérait juste que le célibat ne serait pas éternel, car même si Derek était tout pour lui, il n'était pas contre le fait de se trouver quelqu'un. Les hormones travaillaient ! C'est juste cela, se dit-il. Les hormones, voilà la seule raison de son éloignement du loup garou. Ces foutues hormones, rien d'autre. Il se redressa lorsqu'il vit la voiture de Peter se garer devant le collège. Derek n'avait pas eu le temps de faire deux pas que Stiles était devant lui.

\- Derek, je suis désolé.

Peter cacha son sourire et leur souhaita une bonne journée.

Derek tenta de contourner l'hyperactif mais celui-ci n'était pas décidé à le laisser passer.

\- Je t'ai frappé, je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper, à cause de moi, on a été exclu. T'as réussi à faire les devoirs, j'espère, hein ? Je t'aurais bien aidé mais t'as refusé de répondre, pourquoi t'as pas répondu ? Tu es fâché, hein ? Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, pardonne-moi, c'est pas mon genre de me battre, tu le sais, hein ? On n'est jamais allé aussi loin, mais moi je veux qu'on redevienne ami, Roucky, tu peux pas me laisser, dis-

Derek posa une main sur la bouche de son ami, et malgré lui, un sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis… pas du matin, Stiles, alors parle plus doucement, tu veux bien ?

Il enleva doucement sa main et Stiles lui sourit.

\- Tu peux me dire si oui ou non-

\- c'est pas à toi de faire des excuses. Tout est de ma faute. J'étais jaloux, stupidement jaloux que tu t'épanouisses, alors qu'en tant qu'ami, j'aurais du me réjouir de ton bonheur, mais j'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je t'ai dit quelque chose d'horrible, je m'en veux énormément. Alors j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner d'avoir dit ça et de t'avoir frappé, parce que maman m'a toujours dit que c'est déloyal de frapper quelqu'un de plus faible, même si tu as une sacrée poigne. Tu tiens cette force de Claudia.

Stiles sourit tristement. Derek prit une inspiration.

\- Et oui, j'ai réussi à faire mes devoirs, les exercices de grammaire, j'aime pas ça.

Stiles éclata de rire et serra son ami dans ses bras. Les autres les regardaient étrangement, mais peu importait. Leur amitié dépassait quelque chose qui était bien loin de leur capacité à comprendre.

000

Stiles sursauta lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la chambre. Talia lui avait suffisamment dit d'être prudent. Connaître l'existence des loups garous pouvait amener pas mal d'ennui. Il scruta l'obscurité et aperçut une ombre à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

\- Oh putain, c'est qu-

Il posa une main sur sa bouche pour se taire, alors qu'il reconnaissait Derek. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? chuchota-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

\- Viens, j'ai trouvé une soirée à laquelle on peut s'inviter, dit le loup garou dans un sourire.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Stiles en baillant.

Derek lui secoua l'épaule.

\- Allez, bouge-toi, habille-toi ! Les parents d'un pote à Laura sont pas là de tout le week-end et il en profite pour faire la fête, je suis invité ! Grouille !

Derek sauta du toit et Stiles partit mettre des vêtements, se sentant euphorique. Il faisait le mur ! Depuis tout jeune il avait rêvé d'un jour faire ça avec Derek ! Lorsqu'il se retourna, Derek était remonté sur le toit devant sa fenêtre, celle-ci se trouvant au-dessus du porche. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Viens, fais attention de ne pas glisser.

Stiles prit sa main et évité de regarder en bas, sujet au vertige. Il suivit Derek qui marchait prudemment sur les tuiles pour se rapprocher du vide.

\- Maintenant, on saute.

\- Quoi ?

\- Allez, Stiles.

L'adolescent secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, mais c'était logique qu'à cette hauteur, pour un simple humain, c'était minimum la cheville de cassée. Qu'elle ne serait pas la tête de son père lorsqu'il verrait les pompiers devant chez lui et son fils allongé sur la pelouse ?

\- Je descends et te rattrape, d'accord ?

Stiles marmonna un « oui » peu convaincant. Derek sauta du toit, puis leva la tête vers son ami.

\- Vas-y, saute !

Stiles serra les poings et sauta. Derek amortit sa chute en le serrant contre lui et Stiles étouffa un cri de frayeur.

\- Putain Derek, tu veux ma mort.

\- Chochotte, ricana le cadet. Allez viens !

Ils traversèrent rapidement la rue. La fête était suffisamment proche des Stilinski pour qu'y aller à pied ne soit pas un problème, mais suffisamment loin pour que le shérif ne puisse pas remplir son devoir. Derek et Stiles montèrent l'allée d'une grande maison, décorée de lampions. On était vendredi soir, rien qui pouvait alerter les voisins en ce début de week-end. Le jeune Hale sonna à la porte, mais étant donné la musique qu'on entendait à travers la porte, il était peu probable que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir. Derek haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte.

\- Viens.

Sitôt la porte ouverte, ils furent enveloppé par l'atmosphère festive. Cela ressemblait à l'une des fêtes de Lydia Martin, mais en plus adulte. Les invités devaient avoir seize ans, l'âge de Laura, pour la plupart. Stiles se mit à sautiller de joie. C'était le genre de fête dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être assez grand pour être capable d'organiser ça lui-même. Derek l'entraîna vers le salon, où ils trouvèrent des verres et de quoi se désaltérer.

\- Derek !

Le loup garou se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui lançait un regard noir.

\- Je t'avais dit de pas venir.

Stiles détailla la jeune fille de haut en bas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle.

\- Je suis invité, j'ai le droit de venir. Justin a dit que j'avais le droit.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, c'est MES potes.

Toute son enfance, Laura avait été jalouse de son amitié avec Stiles. Maintenant qu'elle avait des amis, ils semblaient très chers à ses yeux. Un jeune garçon vint enlacer sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- C'est des gamins, laisse-les s'amuser. Viens…

Après un dernier regard vers les deux amis, elle s'éloigna. Stiles se désintéressa de la grande sœur de Derek pour se tourner vers l'alcool.

\- On prend quoi ?

\- Salut Derek !

Derek se tourna vers leur hôte. Il portait une casquette de travers et souriant d'un air béat.

\- Allez les jeunes, s'exclama Justin, je vais vous préparer un des mes cocktails, ça va vous plaire.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et partit en cuisine. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec deux grands verres, dont la boisson était colorée.

\- Tenez et éclatez-vous !

Il repartit en dansant. Stiles et Derek, souriant, trinquèrent à leur amitié et burent une longue gorgée du cocktail, trop longue peut-être…

000

Stiles éclata de rire, personne ne savait pourquoi pas même Derek à qui il se tenait pour ne pas tomber. Le loup garou se sentait bien, il souriait, mais l'alcool n'avait pas autant d'effet sur lui que sur l'hyperactif. Stiles dansait en s'amusant à tourner, la main de Derek dans la sienne. Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel et le retint par la taille, alors qu'il trébuchait pour la énième fois.

\- Stiles, on devrait peut-être aller s'assoir, faut que tu dessaoules avant que je te ramène.

\- Rooooh, arrête d'être tellement raisonnaaableuuh, t'es pas drôle !

Il se laissa tomber sur Derek, son menton appuyé sur son torse.

\- Oooh, mais t'es grand dis-donc ! Attends, j'arrive pas, là…

Stiles se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Derek. Il écarquilla les yeux. Stiles l'enlaça, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais qu'je t'aime, toi ?

Ce soir-là, Derek comprit ce qui clochait. Son attitude possessive, le bien-être qu'il ressentait, les sourires, les étreintes, la complicité. Ce qui avait été autrefois une amitié sincère, fusionnelle, presque fraternelle, avait pris une tournure qui le déstabilisait, qui semblait être une perte de contrôle, semblable à celle qui l'atteignait à chaque pleine lune. Il savait ce que c'était, il savait aussi qu'il ne dirait rien. Il aimait.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :3 ! Que pensez-vous de Derek et Stiles ados ? :D


	4. Info

Hey !

Désolée, ce n'est pas une nouvelle partie, mais je voulais vous rassurer, cette histoire n'est pas laissée à l'abandon, simplement cette partie me prend plus de temps car Stiles et Derek sont ados, et il y a donc beaucoup plus de choses à dire ;) J'espérais la finir avant de partir faire mes études mais cela ne sera pas le cas :/ J'écrirais autant que possible !

A bientôt !


	5. Partie 3

Et comme promis, mon retour de Strasbourg signe la troisième partie ! :D Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise, je ne pourrais plus que publier le week-end, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution chez les Bas-Rhinois !

Mais la bonne, j'ai finalement beaucoup trop d'idées, et il y aura une quatrième partie à cette fiction ! Je suis donc très heureuse de vous apporter cette suite, et de me mettre dès maintenant à l'écriture de la quatrième ;)

Alors j'ai rajouté une règele concernant les loups garous, c'est une de mes théories propres, mais n'y accordez pas trop d'importance, je ne pense pas que j'y donnerais suite :P

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Teen wolf n'est pas à moi, blablabla...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie 3 : Parler n'a pas été nécessaire pour qu'il comprenne

 _Nous avions 16 ans._

Stiles se réveilla dans un sursaut et répondit immédiatement lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Derek.

\- Roucky, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- St- Stiles… Je suis dans la forêt… Aide-moi…

\- Reste où tu es, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il se leva, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regarda la lune. Stiles se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu Derek perdre le contrôle de son loup. C'était le Bal de Promo en troisième, Derek y était allé malgré les interdictions. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à se transformer, il était sorti en courant et l'hyperactif l'avait suivi. Cette nuit-là, sans Laura qui avait été prévenante et avait suivi son frère, Derek aurait très certainement tué son meilleur ami. Il se souvenait parfaitement du cri de Laura, de ses yeux jaunes brillants dans la nuit : « Stiles ! Ecarte-toi ! » Elle s'était jetée sur son frère et l'avait poussé à la soumission. Elle deviendrait assurément une grande Alpha. Depuis cet incident, et pour que Derek ne ressente plus jamais autant de culpabilité, il s'était renseigné, avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur les lycanthropes, avait appris à se défendre. Malgré que Laura et Tyler étaient réticents à laisser Stiles et Derek se voir durant la pleine lune, Stiles avait surpris Talia et Peter leur disant qu'il était certainement la meilleure ancre qu'il pouvait avoir. Depuis, ils affrontaient la pleine lune. Ensemble.

Stiles fit un salto avant et fléchit les jambes lorsqu'il atterrit au bas de sa chambre, puis prit une impulsion pour se mettre à courir. Il alla tout droit, passant par les jardins, sautant par-dessus les portails. C'était là le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre la forêt. S'il l'avait appelé, c'était qu'il avait échappé à la vigilance des autres loups, qui avaient bien plus de travail avec la petite Cora, 6 ans.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la forêt, il s'arrêta, à l'affut du moindre son qui lui permettrait de retrouver Derek. Ou de prévenir l'une de ses attaques. Peter lui avait bien rappelé, assez violemment d'ailleurs, qu'un loup, même apprivoisé, était dangereux, toujours. Il devait constamment rester sur ses gardes, même avec Derek. Il pouvait l'attaquer malgré tout, Stiles ne l'oubliait pas. Il posa la main sur le poignard en argent dans sa poche. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à l'utiliser mais si ça tournait mal, il devrait s'en servir pour affaiblir son meilleur ami.

Un son sur sa gauche lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Il partit dans cette direction et freina lorsqu'il vit Derek, les griffes enfoncées dans le sol, la respiration profonde.

\- Derek ?

Le loup releva brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux jaunes. Stiles s'approcha lentement.

\- Derek, c'est moi, tout va bien.

Le loup grogna et se redressa, montrant ses dents. Stiles s'arrêta. S'il reculait ou faisait un pas de plus, il devenait sa proie.

\- C'est moi, c'est Stiles. Derek, tu vas reprendre le contrôle, d'accord ?

\- Je… n'y arrive… pas…

Stiles sortit lentement le triskèle de sa poche.

\- Répète après moi, Derek. Alpha…

\- Alpha.

Stiles fit un pas vers lui.

\- Bêta…

\- Bêta, répéta Derek d'une voix rauque.

Un second pas. Une branche craqua. Et Stiles vit dans le regard de Derek qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Le loup donna un coup de griffes puissant, que Stiles évita en se baissant. « Cours ! » était le conseil de Talia. Mais Peter lui avait toujours dit de ne pas s'abaisser à cela. Courir pour transformer Derek en prédateur et réduire à néant ce qui restait d'humain en lui ? Jamais. Il roula sur côté pour éviter les crocs de son meilleur ami.

\- Derek, arrête ! hurla-t-il en sautant en arrière pour éviter un nouveau coup.

Le lycanthrope grogna et s'approcha rapidement de l'hyperactif. Il tomba en arrière et mit ses mains devant lui pour empêcher Derek de claquer sa mâchoire sur son visage. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans la terre, autour du visage de Stiles. Dieu soit loué, il ne pensait pas à s'en servir, tant la lune influençait son loup. Stiles replia ses genoux pour les appuyer sur le ventre de Derek, économisant la force dans ses bras. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il saisit la gorge du loup garou dans sa main et serra, le fixant avec colère.

\- Derek, arrête ça tout de suite.

A contrecœur, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et serra le poignard.

\- Derek, c'est moi, c'est Stiles. Regarde-moi, Derek, regarde-moi !

Il accrocha le regard du loup et le regarda avec toute l'intensité dont il était capable. Stiles était persuadé que c'était cela qui faisait de lui l'ancre de Derek. Ses yeux. Les yeux jaunes vacillèrent, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Roucky, c'est moi… S'il te plaît, reprends-toi. Derek, allez.

Derek cligna des yeux et ils retrouvèrent leur teinte grise, au grand soulagement de l'hyperactif. Le loup se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur Stiles, qui toussa.

\- Derek, sérieux, fais un régime.

\- Merci, souffla le cadet en posant son front contre le torse de son ami.

Stiles soupira et le serra contre lui, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Belle soirée pour regarder les étoiles.

Derek sourit et s'enleva pour s'allonger à côté de son ami et regarder le ciel avec lui.

000

 _Nous avions 17 ans._

Stiles n'avait pas oublié à quel point Derek avait été présent pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Peter s'était endurci, il devenait un homme responsable, responsable de son neveu depuis le départ du père de Cora, Tyler. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été une figure paternelle pour le jeune loup. L'Alpha était plus fort que tout. Alors lorsque Peter se fâchait, Stiles était là pour contrôler la colère de Derek. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ce soir-là, Derek avait quitté la maison en claquant la porte, agacé du comportement possessif de Peter, par sa sœur qui ne faisait que crier, et Laura qui se vantait d'être la future meneuse. Il avait débarqué chez les Stilinski, un sac de sport à la main, et le shérif l'avait laissé entrer sans poser de questions. Ils menaient leur propre vie, exploraient leur propre monde, et cela depuis toujours.

\- Tu vas essayer de te la faire ?

Stiles qui tirait sur sa cigarette manqua de s'étouffer, et la donna à Derek en riant et toussant.

\- Mec, on parle de Lydia, je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle depuis la primaire.

\- Tu avoues enfin que tu l'aimais, marmonna Derek. Vous vous êtes vachement rapprochés pourtant, même pas un one-shot ?

Stiles secoua la tête et piocha dans le paquet de chips.

\- Mais tu me prends pour qui, je suis un sentimental, je réserve ma première fois à la bonne personne !

Derek pouffa de rire et s'allongea en travers du lit de son ami.

\- Et toi d'abord ? T'as eu de nombreuses occasions l'été dernier, pourquoi t'es toujours puceau ?

 _Parce que moi aussi, je me réserve pour la bonne personne_. Evidemment, il ne lui dirait rien. Si Stiles ne se rappelait pas de ce soir où il l'avait embrassé, c'était que cela ne comptait pas.

\- Elles étaient trop superficielles.

Stiles lui envoya un coussin dans la figure.

\- Ah oui, parce qu'attention ! Monsieur muscle veut de la qualité, du pur sang ! Ça va Hale, t'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent ?

Derek répliqua en se jetant sur lui, un oreiller à la main et ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme toujours, avec quelques centimètres de plus, des voix plus graves, des sourires mûrs, mais tout aussi sincères. Derek réussit à bloquer Stiles sous lui, son nez frôlant le sien.

\- Alors, il fait quoi maintenant, le futur shérif de Beacon Hills ?

\- Mais j't'emmerde ! répliqua l'adolescent en poussant de sa cuisse le flanc du loup garou pour le faire basculer.

Un bruit sourd retentit lorsqu'ils percutèrent le sol dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes. Le shérif entra dans la chambre.

\- C'est pas vrai, vous avez quel âge ?! Je ne veux plus rien entendre maintenant, vous avez cours demain !

Derek et Stiles retinrent leur éclat de rire jusqu'à ce que le père de l'hyperactif soit sorti.

\- Bon, on va se coucher, je crois, rit Stiles, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

Il se jeta sur son lit au moment où son ami rampait jusqu'au matelas posé à même le sol. Stiles bailla à s'en fendre la mâchoire, puis éteignit la lumière. Il s'installa sur le ventre et laissa sa main pendre dans le vide.

\- Bonne nuit, Derek, souhaita-t-il en agitant la main.

Derek la saisit et ferma les yeux, oubliant tout ce qui l'avait tracassé lorsqu'il était venu toquer à cette maison qui lui était aussi familière que la sienne. Il soupira de bien-être.

\- Bonne nuit, Stiles.

000

Stiles attrapa trois bières et les souleva au-dessus de sa tête pour éviter d'être bousculé. Les anniversaires de Lydia Martin avaient toujours attiré foule. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs occupée dans un coin avec un garçon dont le frère jumeau dévorait la bouche de Danny. Il tourna la tête une demi-seconde et on le bouscula. Un des gobelets lui bascula sur la tête. Il ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres. Bordel…

\- Stilinski, t'es vraiment pas doué, s'esclaffa Derek.

L'adolescent le fusilla du regard et donna les deux bières intactes à Derek et à Paige.

\- Tu veux que j'aille t'en rechercher une ? proposa Derek.

\- Non, je crois que je suis assez saoulé, là, marmonna Stiles en essuyant son visage avec son t-shirt.

Paige avait bien essayé de ne pas éclater de rire, mais elle finit par craquer. Effet de l'alcool ou du visage dégoulinant de Stiles ? Elle ne tenait pas l'alcool de toute façon. Stiles sourit lorsque Derek passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir. Il l'aimait bien. Il l'aimait bien, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il reconnaissait Derek alors qu'ils étaient entourés d'autres personnes. Au début de l'année, leur dernière année de Terminale, Stiles avait senti le changement chez son ami. Derek lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était lui son ami, qu'il n'y aurait jamais un autre que lui. En réalité, il lui avait presque dit mot pour mot, et Stiles avait été troublé par cet aveu. Passées la surprise et la perplexité, Stiles avait compris que Derek lui disait cela, cherchait à le rassurer et à se rassurer, car il comptait s'ouvrir aux autres. Le cercle très fermé de la meute lui pesait énormément, sa mère fatiguait, sa sœur gagnait en puissance, Peter n'était plus le tonton marrant. Il avait besoin de s'émanciper et de faire sa propre vie, sans être dans l'ombre de Stiles ou de son nom. Et il l'avait rencontrée : Paige Krasikeva. Paige et lui n'avaient aucun point commun, à part cet air constipé et cette très agaçante incapacité à communiquer. Mais une fois qu'il avait réussi à percer la carapace de la jolie brune, celle-ci s'avérait être une fille très sympathique, intelligente, malicieuse. Et cela rendait Stiles heureux de voir que Derek n'était plus seul, car il n'était pas sûr de réussir à combler le vide qu'il y avait dans son cœur, qu'il y avait toujours eu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Déjà le premier jour où il l'avait vu, il avait compris que combler le manque de cet enfant ne serait pas en son pouvoir. Certaines personnes naissaient comme ça, avec une douleur, une fissure dans l'âme, une larme au fond du regard.

Pourtant, lorsque Derek le regardait comme à ce moment-là, il avait l'impression d'être ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au Monde. Etait-ce normal de se dire des trucs aussi complexes lorsqu'on était un mec ? Voilà pourquoi les mangas gays sont aussi chiants, ce sont les filles qui en écrivent la plupart du temps. Bon, et puis de toute manière, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de simple.

\- Oh, Stiles, l'interpella Derek en saisissant sa main, viens, on va danser !

\- Hein ?! Mais non, vas-y avec Paige !

\- C'est avec toi que j'veux danser, imbécile ! Viens !

Derek l'entraîna et il était presque impossible de résister à la force d'un loup garou, et encore moins de ne pas faire plaisir à un Derek souriant et de bonne humeur. Ils dansèrent donc, l'un en face de l'autre, hurlant les paroles de la chanson qui passait. Soudain, Derek attrapa la taille de Stiles, sa main et le fit valser. Stiles rit aux éclats, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux épaules de son ami pour ne pas tomber.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Derek regarda Stiles se faufiler entre les invités pour leur chercher à boire.

\- Tu comptes m'en parler quand ?

Il se tourna vers Paige, un sourcil haussé.

\- Te parler de quoi ?

\- De ce que tu ressens pour Stiles.

Derek, aussi impassible qu'il pouvait l'être, n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on devine ce qu'il ressentait, ni ce qu'il gardait enfoui en lui. Seul Stiles en était capable et il s'y était fait, mais le regard pénétrant de la jeune fille ne put empêcher son sursaut de surprise.

\- Qu- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Paige leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Me prends pas pour une conne, Derek. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Alors, tu vas lui dire quand ?

Derek secoua la tête et se tourna vers la foule.

\- Jamais.

\- Sérieux ? Derek, depuis quand t'es un trouillard ?

\- Je ne suis pas un trouillard. Mais… On parle de Stiles, là, et je suis un garçon.

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué, sinon tu ne serais pas un handicapé sentimental.

Pour seule réponse, le loup grogna.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu craques pour lui ?

Paige comprit « je ne craque pas pour lui, d'abord », puis Derek marmonna autre chose.

\- Pardon ?

\- 3 ans, répéta Derek plus fort.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Paige.

\- A peu près, grommela-t-il en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, les mains dans les poches.

\- Derek…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, hein ?

Paige comprit qu'il n'était pas en colère, mais perdu. Il avait peur. Peur d'être rejeté, de perdre son seul ami, son meilleur ami, celui qui était comme un frère pour lui. Etait. Les sentiments de Derek avaient évolué et cela le terrorisait. Paige posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Si tu ne fais rien, Derek, tu ne sauras jamais. Stiles ne t'abandonnera jamais. Tu risques de souffrir, oui, mais il restera à tes côtés.

\- Et si, une fois mes sentiments avoués, je ne suis plus capable d'être simplement à ses côtés ?

Paige ne sut quoi répondre. Elle devait pourtant essayer.

\- C'est un risque. Mais il en vaut la peine, non ?

Elle lui sourit et Derek finit par esquisser un fin sourire. Paige ne pensait vraiment pas que cette discussion allait avoir une consonance aussi pessimiste, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on parlait de Derek. Ce dernier se retourna au moment où Stiles renversait une des bières, et éclata de rire, toute pensée sombre envolée, effacée par une seule personne.

000

Tous les effets « positifs » de l'alcool avaient quitté Stiles lorsque Peter avait débarqué chez Lydia pour les récupérer. Ils étaient censés être rentrés depuis une bonne heure, chez le shérif. Les deux adolescents avaient profité que le shérif travaille de nuit pour enfreindre la règle, mais c'était sans compter sur Peter qui savait toujours tout, et s'avançait vers eux, avec colère.

\- Stiles, Derek. Dans la voiture. Tout de suite.

Derek détestait quand il faisait ça. Comme s'il avait été irréprochable à leur âge ! Même s'ils étaient trop petits pour s'en souvenir, ils savaient que Peter avait été un problème à leur âge, et même avant. Seulement, Stiles avait dissuadé son meilleur ami de s'en servir comme défense, car il savait de sa mère que cela n'avait vraiment pas été facile pour le jeune homme, encore moins car il était dominé par son loup.

Ils saluèrent rapidement Paige et Lydia, puis quittèrent la maison des Martin. Stiles ne se sentait pas bien, il avait la nausée et la tête qui tournait, mais il devait se concentrer pour ne pas perdre la face devant Peter. Ce mec l'intriguait. Il était mystérieux, on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il pensait, et il avait du mal à croire qu'un jour il fut aussi proche de sa mère que s'il avait été son propre fils.

\- Je ne dirais rien à ton père, Stiles, commença Peter en démarrant la voiture. J'suis pas une balance, mais Derek rentre avec moi ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Mais je devais dormir chez Stiles !

\- Tu crois vraiment être en position de négocier, Derek ? s'énerva Peter.

\- On a rien fait de mal, on s'amusait ! On n'est plus des gamins, on est bientôt majeurs !

Peter se retourna et fit briller ses yeux jaunes.

\- Derek, écrase.

Même si leurs yeux étaient de la même couleur, Derek ne put que se soumettre. Il baissa les yeux et laissa Peter lui faire la morale. Stiles sentait la colère de Derek et il savait quoi faire pour l'atténuer. Après tout, il était son ancre, n'est-ce pas ? Il glissa sa main vers celle du loup garou et la serra. Derek regarda brièvement vers leurs mains puis enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Stiles, serrant plus fort. L'hyperactif sourit.

000

Peter s'arrêta devant la maison des Stilinski et se retourna. Il eut le temps de voir les mains des deux adolescents, avant qu'ils ne se séparent le plus innocemment possible. Avec Peter, mieux valait être discret que précipité.

\- Bonne nuit Stiles.

\- Je peux quand même sortir cinq minutes ? demanda Derek aussi gentiment qu'il en était capable.

Peter fit un geste de la main pour lui donner l'autorisation. Ils marchèrent donc ensemble le long de l'allée, jusqu'au perron, en discutant de leur soirée, riant et se taquinant. Derek regarda derrière lui. D'ici, Peter ne pouvait plus les voir. Tant mieux, il en avait assez de sa tête, et puis…

\- Bon, ça va aller avec Peter ? demanda Stiles, inquiet.

Derek lui sourit, rassurant.

\- T'inquiète pas, je crains plus ma mère, ou ma pseudo futur Alpha que lui.

Stiles acquiesça, rassuré. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Je suppose que tu vas être puni et qu'on ne se verra que Lundi.

\- Je peux passer dimanche, tu laisseras ta fenêtre entrouverte, répondit Derek avec un clin d'œil.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux ados. Stiles finit par faire un geste vers la porte. Il enlaça rapidement son ami.

\- Bon ben j'y vais, bonne nuit Roucky !

\- Stiles, attends, dit précipitamment Derek en lui attrapant le bras.

Stiles tourna la tête et resta figé lorsqu'il vit le regard de son ami. Il connaissait par cœur toutes les expressions faciales de Derek, tous ses tics, ses moues, les différentes intonations de sa voix, ses regards et leurs significations, leurs nuances. Mais celui-ci, il ne le connaissait pas. Derek posa une main sur sa joue et effleura ses lèvres avec douceur. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où Stiles l'avait embrassé, et il espérait raviver ses souvenirs. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Un frisson le parcourut. Il se souvenait de la fête durant laquelle il avait embrassé Derek. Il avait espéré de tout son cœur que Derek ne lui en veuille pas. Mais celui-ci n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet, de toute manière il n'y avait rien à dire, il était ivre, c'était une erreur. Mais alors que se passait-il ? Que faisait Derek ? Les loups garous n'étaient pas bourrés, alors pourquoi ? Derek se recula, et quelque chose dans le regard de Stiles le fit reculer.

\- Pardon, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Bonne nuit Stiles, à… A lundi !

L'hyperactif regarda son ami s'éloigner, incapable de réagir. Le retenir ? Lui dire au revoir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Mais il s'était passé quelque chose.

000

Le shérif ne réussit pas à déloger Stiles de sa chambre de tout le week-end. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas, lorsque Stiles agissait de cette manière, c'était qu'il réfléchissait, qu'un choix s'imposait à lui et qu'il avait besoin de calme pour peser le pour et le contre, pour réfléchir à la situation, prendre du recul. Il devait s'isoler du Monde qui l'entourait. Seules deux choses pouvaient le pousser à sortir de son antre : la faim et Derek. Un des deux finirait bien par arriver.

Mais s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de son fils, il aurait compris que la faim viendrait avant. Stiles était roulé en boule sur son lit, son oreiller serré contre son ventre, le regard dans le vague. De temps en temps, il clignait des yeux et réalisait que le mur qu'il fixait était recouvert de photos de Derek et lui, puis ses réflexions reprenaient de plus belle. A quoi réfléchissait-il exactement ? Lui-même avait du mal à le déterminer avec exactitude. Cherchait-il ce qui aurait pu l'amener à comprendre ? Il rougit. S'il arrêtait de se voiler la face, il avouerait qu'il avait compris depuis un moment. Il n'était pas aveugle, son amitié avec Derek était ambiguë depuis un moment. Cela le dérangeait-il ? A vrai dire, non, il aimait Derek, pourquoi…

Stiles se redressa sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, le dos droit. Pourquoi penser qu'il aimait Derek provoquait cela en lui ? Une boule au creux du ventre, le rouge aux joues, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Leur amitié n'était pas simplement ambiguë, elle était plus que cela. Derek et lui, cela avait toujours été plus que ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer.

000

Stiles sortit de sa Jeep, le sourire aux lèvres, et se précipita vers le bâtiment principal du lycée. Il devait trouver Derek. Il devait lui dire. Il devait… Il tourna au coin d'un couloir et le vit appuyé contre les casiers, entouré de Lydia, Scott, Alison et Paige. Ainsi, détendu et souriant, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau. En tant normal, il se serait jeté sur lui, Derek aurait mis les bras en avant pour se protéger, mais Stiles aurait détruit tous ses efforts matinaux pour avoir une coiffure présentable. Puis Derek se serait plaint, mais les rires de leurs amis auraient étouffé les menaces du loup garou. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Derek se tourna lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Stiles. D'habitude, il la percevait beaucoup plus vite, mais il était si calme alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, le regard indéfinissable, le coin des lèvres légèrement retroussé. Derek le regarda saluer ses amis, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lydia, serra la main de Scott et fit un signe de la main à Alison et Paige. Derek s'était redressé et attendait son tour. Stiles se posta à côté de Paige et fit un signe de la tête.

\- Derek, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

Lydia et Alison échangèrent un regard. Jamais elles n'avaient vu l'hyperactif aussi posé. La dernière fois que Lydia n'avait plus reconnu Stiles, ils s'étaient battus avec autant d'intensité qu'ils sont amis. Derek acquiesça et le suivit après un regard encourageant de Paige. Stiles l'emmena jusque dans une salle d'études, encore vide à cette heure matinale, un lundi. Tandis que Stiles fermait la porte derrière eux, Derek alla s'appuyer contre une table, le cœur battant la chamade. Tous les conseils de Paige étaient partis en fumée. Il enchaîna donc rapidement :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour Peter, il est trop con parfois, et excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir appelé du week-end, c'était lâche de ma part, et bien sûr, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir contacté non plus, c'est normal après ce que j'ai fait, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Stiles-

L'aîné posa ses doigts sur sa bouche. Derek essaya de se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur mais le sien battait si fort qu'il n'entendait rien. Dans tous les cas, le visage de Stiles n'était pas fermé, bien au contraire.

\- Arrête, Derek, répondit-il en glissant sa main jusqu'à son torse. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Vraiment, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… tenta une nouvelle fois le loup garou, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

\- Moi, je sais, répondit Stiles dans un sourire.

Il approcha son visage et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Derek. Le loup écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? murmura Stiles, contre ses lèvres.

Derek passa ses mains dans son dos et le serra contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Le cœur de Derek loupa un battement. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au doux moment qu'il lui offrait. Il l'avait toujours su, que Stiles changerait sa vie, il était comme une feuille tombant sur une eau calme. Bien que Stiles soit aussi discret qu'une pierre, pensa Derek dans un sourire.

000

Lorsque la dernière heure de cours de la journée prit fin, Stiles, assis à côté de Lydia, et Derek, assis aux côtés de Paige, se regardèrent. Toute la journée ils étaient restés discrets, mais leurs amis n'étaient pas dupes, quelque chose avait changé. Ils se rassemblèrent à la fin du cours.

\- Pff, Lundi et déjà une tonne de devoirs, se plaignit Scott en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Alison. On sort ce week-end ?

\- Tu veux vraiment me déprimer jusqu'au bout ? soupira Lydia qui cherchait Aiden du regard. Parle pas du week-end.

Stiles et Derek étaient derrière eux, ne participaient pas à la conversation. De toute manière, ils se voyaient tout le temps, week-end ou non, et pas seulement au lycée. Derek glissa sa main dans celle de Stiles et enlaça leurs doigts.

\- Et vous les mecs, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Paige en se retournant.

Elle regarda brièvement leurs mains. Elle, elle avait compris, c'était juste pour vérifier qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée.

\- Prévoyez ce que vous voulez, on viendra, répondit Derek en adressant un clin d'œil à son amie.

En sortant du lycée, Paige partit et les autres se dirigèrent vers le parking où était garées les voitures de Lydia, Alison et Stiles. Ils se rassemblèrent près de la Jeep pour discuter, puis Stiles regarda l'heure.

\- Bon, je dois rejoindre mon père au commissariat, à demain !

Il fit la bise aux filles serra Scott contre lui, puis se tourna vers Derek.

\- On vient à la maison ce soir, comme prévu ?

\- La meute sera absente, informa Derek.

Stiles sourit et passant une main sur la nuque du loup garou, il l'embrassa. Les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait savoir la tête que faisaient leurs amis, mais le silence qui régnait ne semblait pas alarmant. Il monta dans sa Jeep et adressa un dernier signe de la main à ses camarades.

000

Derek aurait voulu qu'elle ne le sache pas, mais sa sœur était une sacrée fouineuse. C'était elle qui venait chercher Derek au lycée ce jour-là, et comme en amitié, en amour, ils étaient incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient devant le lycée, Stiles appuyé contre le mur, la Camaro noire des Hale s'arrêta devant eux. Dès qu'il sentit son odeur, Derek s'écarta vivement. Laura avait baissé la vitre, baissé ses lunettes de soleil et les fixait d'un air surpris.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? dit-elle.

Alors que Stiles se mordillait la lèvre, Derek la regarda en plissant les yeux.

\- T'as pas bien vu ? Attends, je te remontre…

\- Derek, souffla Stiles.

Laura esquissa un sourire.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable, Derek. Je trouve juste ça bizarre. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

\- T'as le droit de garder le silence.

Pour ça, Stiles était bien d'accord. Si Peter l'apprenait, il ne supporterait pas son sarcasme incessant. Laura balaya sa remarque de la main.

\- Evidemment, Derek, je suis ta sœur.

\- Non, tu es ma future Alpha.

Le regard de Laura passa de la surprise à la colère.

\- Arrête ça. On rentre, je dois te parler. Salut Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et chuchota à Stiles « A demain ».

000

Vendredi. Stiles était content que le week-end arrive enfin, il allait dormir chez Derek ce soir, et il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. C'est Derek qui devait venir le chercher chez lui en Camaro.

\- Tu restes chez les Hale tout le week-end, ou est-ce que Derek vient ici ? demanda le Shérif alors que Stiles descendait les escaliers, un sac sur le dos.

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te le dire, Talia t'invite pour le déjeuner, dimanche.

John leva les yeux au ciel face à la mémoire de son fils. Stiles déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

\- A plus ! Fais pas de bêtises !

Stiles claqua la porte et courut jusqu'à la voiture de Derek. Il y entra, motivé. Ce week-end s'annonçait parfait. Il le passait au manoir, et demain, ils allaient en boîte.

\- Salut !

Derek l'embrassa, puis démarra en trombe.

\- T'as pas oublié de dire à ton père, pour dimanche ?

\- J'ai failli, avoua Stiles, alors que Derek levait les yeux au ciel.

En réalité, les choses n'avaient pas énormément changées entre eux. Ils étaient toujours aussi complices, mais le fait de découvrir une autre part de la personnalité de chacun les rapprochait.

\- Au fait, Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour tes dix-huit ans ?

C'était le week-end prochain. L'hyperactif n'y avait pas réfléchi, il faisait toujours une fête avec ses amis, mais Derek insistait pour que cette fois-ci, ce soit spécial.

\- Je sais pas, tu trouveras bien, comme tous les ans, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Derek réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas que cela soit comme tous les ans, car cette année était spéciale.

000

Stiles poussa un cri lorsque Derek appuya sur le robinet pour l'éclabousser. Il étala de la mousse sur le visage de Derek et tenta de fuir en courant autour de la table.

\- Allez Derek ! Allez Derek ! cria la petite Cora qui tapait dans ses mains à l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Stiles, Derek, nom d'un chien ! s'exclama Peter.

Les deux adolescents arrêtèrent de bouger alors qu'ils venaient de glisser sur le carrelage. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire face au regard désespéré de Peter qui parcourait la cuisine du regard.

\- Vous auriez au moins pu m'inviter ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant le produit vaisselle.

Il frictionna la tête de son neveu qui se mit à mousser. Derek toussait, crachant la mousse qui lui avait fait avaler Stiles.

\- C'est pas vrai, soupira Lisa en attrapant Cora qui semblait vouloir prendre part au jeu. Talia ! Tes bêtas font encore des siennes !

Talia rejoignit rapidement la louve, sachant très bien que « les Bêtas » incluait Peter, Derek et Stiles.

\- Vous avez pas un peu fini, tous les trois ? soupira-t-elle en prenant sa plus jeune fille dans les bras. Mettez tout au lave-vaisselle, ça sera plus simple.

Les trois garçons s'exécutèrent docilement, tout en continuant à rire et à essorer leurs vêtements. Puis, Derek et Stiles saluèrent la meute qui répondit par un grognement, agacée de tout le boucan qu'ils faisaient, puis montèrent dans la chambre de Derek.

\- Donne-moi tes vêtements, demanda Derek en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de bain. Je vais les accrocher.

Stiles retira son t-shirt, dégoulinant de mousse et son pantalon qui lui collait aux cuisses, et les lança à Derek. Lorsque le loup garou réapparut dans la chambre, il était en boxer et avait deux serviettes à la main. Il donna la plus grande à Stiles et avec la plus petite, il lui frictionna les cheveux. Stiles riait sous la serviette et la non-délicatesse de son copain. Comme s'il l'avait compris, Derek ralentit ses mouvements et enleva la serviette du visage de Stiles. A nouveau ce regard qui interrompait toutes les pensées de Stiles. Il entoura Stiles de la serviette et la serra dans le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher de lui. Stiles posa ses mains sur le torse de Derek et lui sourit. C'était la première fois que le torse du cadet lui faisait cet effet, c'était la première fois que l'idée de dormir avec Derek lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre, c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, lundi. Derek captura ses lèvres et serra sa taille, abandonnant la serviette au sol. Stiles fit de même pour serrer les épaules de son compagnon. Il devenait accro à ses lèvres, accro à son parfum, accro à ses bras, son sourire contre ses lèvres, jamais son sourire n'avait été si beau.

Stiles le poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui, approfondissant leurs baisers. Derek haussa les sourcils, surpris. L'énergie de Stiles, il en avait l'habitude, mais son odeur à ce moment-là, cette énergie était différente. Le regarde de Stiles était noir et intense. Il serra Stiles contre lui et déposa de tendres baisers dans son cou.

\- Derek ?

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Stiles sursauta et laissa le loup garou se lever. Il remercia le ciel que ce ne soit pas Peter, car lui ne toquait jamais. Il rentrait dans la chambre de Derek comme dans un moulin. Derek enfila rapidement un t-shirt et ouvrit à sa mère.

\- Désolé les garçons, c'était juste pour vous demander ce que je dois faire à manger demain.

Derek ouvrit un peu plus la porte sur Stiles, assis en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Des pâtes ? proposa l'hyperactif face au regard interrogateur de Talia.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. Derek adressa un sourire compatissant à sa mère.

\- On se débrouillera, t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit maman.

Talia adressa un doux sourire aux deux adolescents qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, puis referma la porte. Derek soupira et rejoignit Stiles sur le lit.

\- Heureusement que-

\- Ce n'était pas Peter ? Ouais, je suis d'accord.

Stiles sourit, puis adressa un regard sérieux à Derek.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, non ?

\- Ouais. T'as du remarquer que Laura n'était pas là, ce soir ?

\- En effet, cette maison n'a jamais été aussi calme depuis notre entrée au lycée, ricana l'hyperactif. Et donc ? Elle est où ?

\- Elle a choisi de ne pas devenir notre Alpha. Elle va fonder sa propre meute.

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah, ben… c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Oui, elle arrête enfin de me casser les pieds, souffla Derek. Mais ma mère aimerait que je lui succède.

\- Elle n'est pas stupide, elle connait les lois. N'étant par le premier-né, tu ne peux pas prendre sa place, à moins de la tuer.

C'était bien ça qui effrayait Derek. Sa mère semblait vraiment décidée à passer le pouvoir à son fils une fois qu'elle serait trop vieille et aurait perdu de sa puissance. Derek avait les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

\- Eh, Roucky. T'as dix-sept ans. Tu ne crois pas que tu as encore le temps de te poser ce genre de question ? Si ça se trouve, elle changera d'avis, et puis tu as le droit de refuser.

\- Elle est déjà suffisamment blessée que Laura quitte la famille.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- D'abord, elle ne quitte pas la famille, elle quitte la meute.

\- C'est pareil.

Stiles grogna et saisit le menton de Derek pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je peux être ton loup de compagnie ?

Derek renifla, amusé, et frotta son nez contre celui de Stiles.

000

Samedi matin, Derek se leva tôt pour aller au centre commercial. Il avait eu une idée de cadeau durant la nuit et il voulait tout de suite le commander pour être sûr qu'il soit prêt le week-end suivant. Il sortit donc discrètement de la chambre, et même s'il savait que c'était à double tranchant, il interpella Peter qui mangeait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

\- Tu peux me couvrir ?

\- Y a des couvertures dans le salon.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais se contint pour ne pas perdre l'attention du loup.

\- Il faudrait juste que si Stiles se réveille, tu lui dises que je suis allé chercher des croissants frais, ok ?

\- Et en vrai, tu vas où ?

\- Commander son cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est une surprise.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Peter haussa un sourcil et sourit. Derek savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas le choix s'il voulait que Peter l'aide.

\- C'est un bijou, Peter, s'il te plaît, j'ai juste besoin que tu lui donnes une explication pour mon absence quand il se réveillera.

L'aîné renifla, amusé, puis se leva.

\- Mais oui, c'est bon, file. Je te protège. Dépêche-toi, parce qu'il ne met jamais longtemps à se réveiller, quand tu n'es plus à côté de lui.

Derek rougit mais espérait s'être détourné suffisamment vite pour que son oncle ne le remarque pas.

Lorsque Derek rentra au manoir, les croissants à la main, il trouva Stiles assis dans la cuisine, à faire des grimaces avec Cora. La petite fille quitta immédiatement les genoux de Stiles pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

\- Derek !

\- Salut toi, grogna le loup garou.

Contrairement à Stiles, babiller avec les enfants n'était pas son truc. Cora était constamment collée à lui. Il adressa un doux sourire à Stiles et posa les croissants devant lui.

\- Merci. Au fait, la meute est sortie, on doit garder Cora.

\- T'es sérieux ? demanda Derek en l'implorant du regard.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- C'est pas si terrible que ça. Tiens, dit-il en tendant un croissant au louveteau. Elle est trop mignonne.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne la voie pas souvent. Si tu l'avais avec toi au quotidien.

\- Invite-moi plus souvent.

Derek croisa le regard espiègle de l'hyperactif. Il vérifia que Cora était bien installée dans le canapé, et embrassa Stiles en passant une main sur sa nuque. L'hyperactif ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette douce caresse. Quand Derek se leva pour aller chercher deux bols, il commença son interrogatoire.

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu es allé ce matin ?

\- Ben chercher les croissants.

\- Tu mens, Derek, sourit l'hyperactif. D'abord, c'est Peter qui m'a dit où tu étais, et c'est vraiment très rare que tu rendes des comptes à Peter. Ensuite, tu as mis beaucoup de temps pour chercher des croissants alors que la meilleure boulangerie de Beacon Hills est à dix minutes du manoir. Ensuite, l'étiquette sur le sachet des croissants me confirme que tu les as cherchés au centre commercial et donc tu as pu en profiter pour chercher quelque chose d'autre.

Son sourire s'élargit quand Derek posa le jus de fruit et les bols sur la table, un air désespéré au visage.

\- Je repose donc ma question : qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ?

Derek plissa les yeux.

\- Très bien : je suis allé commander ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu ne sauras rien de plus.

\- Oh nooooooon, Derek, t'en as trop dit maintenant ! s'écria Stiles en s'accrochant dans son dos. Dis-moi ! Allez, steu plaît, dis-moi !

\- Bien fait pour toi ! T'attendras une semaine ! ricana Derek.

\- Dereeeeeeek !

000

Stiles passa tout le dimanche à tenter de soutirer des informations à son petit-ami, sous le regard désespéré de Talia et John. Cette période de l'année avait toujours été difficile que ce soit à l'approche de l'anniversaire de Stiles ou Derek. Mais cette année, c'était pire que tout. Certainement car ils ont dix-huit ans, avait suggéré le shérif, alors qu'ils couraient vers la maison, Derek venant de recevoir un sms qui selon Stiles était un indice. Oui, ou surtout parce qu'ils sont en couple, pensait Laura. Mais elle avait promis de ne rien dire.

Lorsque les Stilinski quittèrent le manoir Hale, le regard qu'échangèrent des deux adolescents n'échappa pas à Talia et Peter. Les frères et sœurs se regardèrent en souriant, complices. Cela était finalement arrivé, tel qu'ils le pensaient.

000

Lundi, les chamailleries continuèrent, sous les regards hilares de leurs amis. Tout le monde voulait savoir quel cadeau allait offrir Derek, mais celui-ci ne desserrait pas les mâchoires. Même à Paige, il n'avait rien dit. Stiles lui avait lancé de nombreuses menaces avant d'accepter de croire qu'elle ne savait rien. Alors que le calme était plus ou moins revenu en fin d'après-midi, une annonce relança le jeu des adolescents.

\- Monsieur M, non, Monsieur Ma, Mai ? Monsieur Stilinski est prié de… Monsieur Stilinski M… Bon, Stiles ! Rendez-vous au secrétariat !

La bande éclata de rire alors que le secrétaire n'avait pas correctement éteint le micro et qu'on l'entendait fulminer contre l'hyperactif. Stiles se tapa la main sur le front.

\- Combien de fois je leur ai dit : juste Stiles !

\- Ça me fait toujours rire le mystère qu'il y a autour de ton prénom, rit Lydia.

\- C'est vrai qu'aucun de nous ne le connait, ajouta Scott

\- Mais pourquoi ? interrogea Paige, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Moi je sais ! chantonna Derek en s'éloignant de quelques pas. C'est-

Stiles se jeta sur lui, coupant le souffle à Derek. Le cadet était hilare et tentait de libérer sa bouche des mains de l'hyperactif.

\- Non ! Chut ! Derek, chut ! Je te jure que si tu dis une lettre de plus !

\- Fallait pas m'embêter pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, rigola Derek en décoiffant l'humain.

\- Derek, je te boude pendant une heure si tu fais ça ! Lalalala ! chantonna-t-il pour couvrir le son de la voix de Derek qui essayait de riposter.

\- T'en es pas capable !

Vraiment il n'en était pas capable, aucun des deux ne l'était. Car l'un sans l'autre, aucun ne se l'imaginait. Ni eux, ni leurs amis qui riaient de leur relation si fusionnelle.


	6. Partie 4

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet voilà ! ENFIN, la quatrième et dernière partie de cette fiction ! Désolée pour le retard, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Teen wolf n'est pas à moi, blablabla...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie 4 : Prendre sa main, plus que jamais

 _Nous avions 17 ans._

Stiles sentit une délicieuse odeur lui piquer les narines. Il frémit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Son lit était bien trop confortable, et les lèvres qui l'effleuraient, bien trop douces.

\- Rox…

Stiles pouffa de rire et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il, toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Joyeux anniversaire…

L'hyperactif regarda les beaux yeux gris de Derek, et son sourire éblouissant.

\- Ça y est, t'es un grand garçon, finies les conneries, ricana le loup garou en serrant sa taille.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek.

\- Alors là, même pas en rêve…

\- J'imagine, grommela Derek.

000

Cet anniversaire était plus frustrant que tous les autres pour Derek. Leurs amis étaient là, c'était une chose, mais également John et les membres de sa propre famille, ainsi que Melissa. Stiles était intouchable. Il se consolait en pensant que le soir, ils iraient en boîte de nuit rien qu'entres jeunes.

\- Derek, souffla Stiles à son oreille, tu m'offres mon cadeau ?

Le loup garou ricana.

\- Stiles, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne l'aurais pas avant ce soir.

L'hyperactif fit une moue boudeuse, puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il posa discrètement sa main sur la jambe du cadet et se pencha à nouveau.

\- C'est toi mon cadeau ?

Paige aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un appareil photo à ce moment précis. Elle ne savait pas ce que Stiles lui avait dit, mais Derek rougissait. Non seulement il rougissait, mais ses yeux brillaient. Puis il avait repoussé Stiles suffisamment fort pour qu'ils commencent à se chamailler et que Stiles éclate de rire. Il faudrait certainement attendre le soir pour en savoir plus.

000

Derek fit le tour de la Camaro pour aller ouvrir la porte à Stiles. Ils étaient sur le parking, mais la musique de la boîte de nuit leur parvenait déjà, annonçant une bonne soirée. Ils pouvaient se lâcher, Peter avait accepté de les récupérer en cas de grosse cuite. Stiles remercia Derek d'un sourire et enlaça leurs doigts, trottinant joyeusement vers la boîte de nuit.

\- Doucement, Stiles, dit Derek d'une voix amusée en tirant sur la main de son compagnon.

\- Les autres nous attendent déjà à l'entrée ! Allez Derek, dépêche-toi !

Il lâcha la main de Derek pour enlacer ses amis, un sourire éblouissant au visage. Les amis entrèrent dans la boîte de nuit et commandèrent chacun un premier verre.

\- A Stiles ! s'exclama Lydia en levant son verre.

Ils trinquèrent et burent chacun une grande gorgée. Derek posa son verre et attrapa la nuque de Stiles pour un baiser langoureux, tandis que les autres allaient sur la piste de danse. Stiles s'écarta doucement et sourit en coin.

\- Alors j'avais raison ? C'est toi mon cadeau ?

Derek détourna le regard en riant.

\- Tu le veux tout de suite ?

Stiles hocha vigoureusement la tête, n'attendant que ça. Derek sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et la lui tendit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Stiles prit doucement la boîte, les yeux brillants. Il tira sur le nœud et l'ouvrit délicatement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Il sortit la magnifique gourmette en or blanc, gravée de la date de leur rencontre.

\- Mon dieu, Derek… Mais t'es fou ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire-

\- Merci ? proposa le loup, un sourire en coin.

Stiles se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime, Derek.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Derek mit le bijou à son petit-ami, puis l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Comme la première fois, Stiles enlaça la taille de Derek et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Derek enroula ses épaules de ses bras, protecteur, et se déhancha sur la piste.

000

Peter jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur, moqueur.

\- Ça va Derek ? Il n'est pas trop lourd ?

\- Tu parles, une vraie plume, ricana le plus jeune en essayant de redresser Stiles, qui somnolait sur son épaule.

L'hyperactif gémit dans son sommeil et entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Tiens, chéri… On a passé une bonne soirée, hein…

Derek fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard nerveux à Peter.

\- Il a vraiment, vraiment trop bu…

\- C'est cela, oui, railla le Bêta en réajustant le rétro. J'te préviens, s'il gerbe dans la Camaro, c'est ton problème. Et n'oublie pas d'appeler le shérif demain matin, je ne pense pas que ton copain sera en état de le faire.

Derek grogna et passa discrètement sa main sur la joue de Stiles. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était attendrissant.

000

Stiles se jeta sur sa couette pour recouvrir ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Derek le fixa, un sourcil haussé.

\- Stiles, tu fais quoi ?

L'hyperactif secoua la tête, resserrant la couette entre ses poings.

\- Je t'ai pas entendu venir, mais s'il te plaît, repars.

Derek cligna des yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sors de cette chambre ! Je veux pas que tu vois ce que je fais.

Derek fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, mais la main de l'hyperactif se leva de manière autoritaire.

\- Un pas de plus et je fais de l'abstinence de bisous !

Derek réfléchit rapidement et sourit lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui prenait à son petit-copain.

\- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

\- Oui, maintenant sors de là le temps que je le cache, et si tu utilises ta truffe pour le retrouver, tu auras affaire à moi !

Derek leva les mains en signe de capitulation et quitta la chambre. Pas besoin d'être un loup pour sentir la colle forte, Stiles n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte.

000

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Derek, ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit ensemble. Stiles avait malheureusement eu un empêchement et Talia avait été si contente de passer cette soirée avec son fils que Derek n'avait pas eu le cœur de trouver un prétexte pour s'enfuir et rejoindre discrètement Stiles au commissariat. Mais le lendemain, la meute entière comprit sa douleur. Stiles entra comme une furie dans le manoir, entrainant les grognements de la moitié de la meute. Seuls Talia et Peter souriaient, amusés. Cora suivit Stiles qui montait les escaliers en courant, criant Derek sur son passage. Laura ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en secoua la tête, agacée.

Le loup, quant à lui, eut tout juste le temps de sortir son visage de son oreiller avant qu'une masse hyperactive ne lui tombe sur le dos.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Derek se tourna comme il le put et croisa le regard de Stiles. Il souriait.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, répéta-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Il captura les lèvres de Derek dans un baiser amoureux. Derek gémit et serra sa taille, souriant.

\- Merci.

S'il avait su ce qui suivrait, il ne l'aurait certainement pas remercié. Stiles vida un sachet plein de confettis sur lui. Derek ferma les yeux, blasé, alors que l'aîné frictionnait ses cheveux.

\- Voilà, comme ça tu seras plus rayonnant, ricana Stiles en se levant. J'ai pas encore pris mon petit-déjeuner, tu nous rejoins ? Peter a fait des gaufres !

Ils l'achèveraient.

000

Derek recracha la gaufre que son oncle avait tartinée de crème, censée être de la chantilly, mais qui était l'une de ses préparations personnelles. Ecœurant !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te faire confiance ? cria le loup en se levant d'un bond pour aller se rincer la bouche.

Peter tapa dans la main de Stiles, hilare.

\- Je pensais que ton odorat était suffisamment développé pour sentir l'huile de foie de morue.

Stiles s'essuya l'œil et mordit dans sa gaufre au sucre, qui saupoudra la table lorsqu'il explosa une nouvelle fois de rire.

\- Ah, Derek, tu vas passer une merveilleuse journée, ricana Laura en se servant du café.

Le tout récent majeur leur lança un regard noir.

000

\- Promis Derek, y a rien cette fois-ci !

Derek analysait son propre salon sans oser y entrer. On était fin d'après-midi, sa soirée d'anniversaire approchait et il savait que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était sauvé.

\- Je te jure, Stiles, que je t'arra-

\- La gorge avec mes dents, le coupa Stiles en imitant la voix grave du jeune Hale. C'est promis, il n'y a rien.

Derek ne quitta pas l'adolescent des yeux, dont le sourire était trop innocent pour être sincère. Il s'assit prudemment sur le canapé, suivant les déplacements de Stiles. Ce dernier alla jusqu'à son sac à dos, posé près de la TV et en sortit un cadeau. De forme rectangulaire, assez imposant. Il s'assit près de Derek et tendit le paquet, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Derek.

Le loup prit le paquet. C'était lourd. Il déchira doucement le papier sous le regard attentif de son petit-ami. C'était un album. Un énorme album photo. Derek l'ouvrit. Sur la page de garde, il y avait une photo du parc de jeu dans lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés, avec leurs noms et prénoms à tous les deux.

\- Stiles, murmura Derek.

Il feuilleta l'album, emporté dans les souvenirs qui défilaient sous ses yeux : des anniversaires, des sortis en commun avec leurs parents, des photos qu'ils avaient prises la première fois qu'ils étaient partis en camping, la cabane près du manoir, Peter lorsqu'il les avait emmené pour la première fois au collège, Noël, Carnaval, l'anniversaire de Lydia, des photos que Stiles avait prit lorsque Paige et lui se chamaillaient… Une photo de lui entrain de dormir.

Il adressa un regard en coin à Stiles qui se mit à rougir. La dernière photo de l'album était la seule qu'ils avaient où ils s'embrassaient. Scott l'avait prise aux 18 ans de Stiles. Les photos étaient parfois annotées ou simplement datées. Derek sourit en remarquant que Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dessiner un petit cœur au bas de la dernière photo. Il restait une dizaine de pages vierges à la fin.

\- C'est pour que tu puisses le compléter, dit enfin Stiles. Si on a nos diplômes par exemple, dit-il en riant. Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, j'avais peur d'être à côté de la plaque, j'espère que ça te-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter que ce soit, Derek l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Stiles ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ses bras.

\- Merci Stiles.

\- Tu te rends compte, répondit l'hyperactif en plongeant son visage dans son cou, que si on était resté meilleurs amis, nos 18 ans auraient été radicalement différents. On aurait été plus fous, on aurait fait plus de conneries.

\- Stiles. C'est exactement ce que tu as fait. Tu aurais été tout aussi insupportable.

\- Eh !

000

Stiles regardait les personnes autour de la table en souriant. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise aux anniversaires de Derek, il y avait beaucoup trop d'adultes, beaucoup trop de loups garous, mais cette année, c'était différent. Stiles posa son menton sur sa main alors qu'il observait Derek rire avec Brett, un loup de la meute de Satomi. Paige était là elle aussi, et même Lydia, qui semblait très intéressée par Peter. Stiles n'avait jamais vu autant de jeunes à l'anniversaire de Derek, jamais il n'y avait eu une aussi bonne ambiance. Son père dansait avec la petite Cora, une douce brise agitait les arbres de la réserve.

 _\- Maman, si seulement tu étais là,_ murmura Stiles.

Derek se tourna vers lui dans un sourire triste. Visiblement, il l'avait entendu. Stiles lui prit la main en secouant la tête pour le convaincre que tout allait bien. Derek sourit et se leva, tirant sur sa main.

\- Viens ! On danse nous aussi !

Oui, vraiment, cette fois, c'était différent.

000

Lorsque ce jour arriva, ils n'avaient toujours rien dit à leurs parents. Lorsque ce jour arriva, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à réaliser. Ils avaient beau faire une rétrospective de leur parcours, cela ne leur apparaissait toujours pas comme al suite logique des évènements. Lorsque ce jour arriva, John était nerveux comme tout et s'acharnait à vouloir nouer la cravate de son fils alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à nouer la sienne. Lorsque ce jour arriva, Stiles prit une photo de sa mère qu'il mit dans sa poche, essayant de se répéter que de là où elle était, sa mère était fière de lui.

Lorsque ce jour arriva, Derek n'avait jamais vu Peter aussi calme et en retrait. Il ne se mettait pas en avant, c'était son jour à lui. Derek n'aimait pas cela mais c'était un jour particulier. Lorsque ce jour arriva, sa sœur l'embrassa, regrettant d'avoir pris ses distances avec lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un adieu, juste le commencement de la suite de leurs vies.

Lorsque ce jour arriva, Stiles et Derek n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'on allait leur donner leurs diplômes.

Stiles et Lydia était majeurs de leur promotion. Lydia leur offrit un merveilleux discours, certainement rédigé le jour de leur entrée en Seconde. Cette remarque lui avait d'ailleurs valu un coup de coude. Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mettre à danser, en référence à High School Musical, sous le regard désespéré de ses amis. Derek avait sourit en secouant la tête, et lorsque Stiles croisa son regard, ils se rappelèrent pourquoi cette journée leur avait semblé si loin. Pour la première fois, ils ne seraient pas dans le même établissement scolaire. Ils se répétaient inlassablement que c'était ridicule. Leur amitié, et aujourd'hui leur amour, avait toujours été plus fort que ce genre de formalité. N'empêche que cela leur foutait la trouille. A tous les deux, réalisa Stiles. Ce soir-là, ils essayèrent de ne pas y penser. Ce soir-là, ils se contentèrent de faire comme tous les futurs étudiants : boire et danser, ne pas penser à ce qui les attendait, le temps d'une soirée.

000

\- Je vous emmène en vacances, Talia, Cora, Laura et toi, fin juillet. Propose à Stiles de venir.

Derek fixa son oncle qui souriait. Cachait-il quelque chose ? Apparemment non.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mais oui ! Une chambre pour deux, ça vous ira, je suppose.

Derek esquissa un sourire et acquiesça.

\- Ouais, comme d'hab'. Merci Peter.

Derek tourna les talons pour quitter la cuisine.

\- Derek.

\- Oui ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes me dire la vérité ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

\- Ecoute, je vais te le dire pour que vous puissiez profiter au maximum de ces vacances : Talia et moi, on a très bien compris ce qui se passe entre vous. Et Laura est déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek rougit et se maudit intérieurement de se montrer aussi vulnérable face à Peter. L'aîné sourit, non pas d'un air moqueur, mais rassurant.

\- Allez, file. Va le prévenir qu'on l'emmène sur la Côte d'Azur, les prochaines vacances, à Collioure.

000

Stiles sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit à Derek, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut !

Il claqua un baiser sur sa joue et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Mon père a fait des Bolo', ça te va ?

Derek acquiesça et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller déposer ses affaires dans la chambre de Stiles. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il serra la main du shérif.

\- Salut John.

\- Bonjour Derek, assieds-toi. Stiles, tu viens à table ?

L'hyperactif sortit du salon en soupirant.

\- J'en peux plus de ces foutus papiers à remplir.

\- Pour l'université ?

Stiles croisa le regard de Derek et comprit que c'était un sujet à ne pas développer pour l'instant.

\- Tu as oublié le gruyère, remarqua Stiles en ouvrant le frigo.

Derek attendit que tout le Monde soit servi pour parler du projet de Peter aux deux Stilinski.

\- Peter invite à Stiles à partir en vacances avec nous.

\- Sérieux ? s'exclama Stiles, un spaghetti dépassant de sa bouche.

John fronça les sourcils et lui tendit une serviette.

\- Je n'ai rien contre, Derek, mais tu me diras combien ça coûte.

\- Papa ! J'ai de l'argent de côté !

\- Rien du tout, intervint Derek en secouant la tête. Peter offre le voyage à Stiles.

\- Non, il n'a pas à faire ça ! s'exclamèrent les deux Stilinski.

Derek leva les mains.

\- C'est pas à moi qui faut le dire. Stiles, la Côte d'Azur, ça te plairait, non ?

Stiles cligna des yeux.

\- La Côte d'Azur ? La Côte d'Azur, tu veux dire… La France ?

\- A Collioure, précisa Derek.

Stiles tapa dans les mains, sautillant sur sa chaise.

\- Oh papa ! Papa, si Peter veut vraiment m'offrir ce voyage, même s'il est très bizarre, ce serait con de pas en profiter !

\- Opportuniste, marmonna le shérif dans un sourire. Tu remercieras Peter.

Stiles bondit de sa chaise pour enlacer Derek.

\- Merci, merci, merci !

Derek passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'aîné.

\- On va pouvoir passer une semaine non-stop tous les deux, loin de Beacon Hills.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le shérif pouffer de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Stiles en se rasseyant.

\- Vous êtes quand même de sacrés amis tous les deux, toujours collé l'un à l'autre… C'est louche.

Stiles se força à rire.

\- Ouais… louche.

Le shérif leur adressa un regard amusé.

000

Dans la chambre de l'hyperactif, le matelas destiné à son invité était abandonné. Dans le petit lit de Stiles, ils étaient enlacés, Derek jouant distraitement avec les mains de son petit-ami. Stiles le regardait avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, repensant aux plaisanteries que son père avait fait durant toute la soirée. Mon Dieu, s'il savait.

\- Derek ?

Le loup garou pivota son regard vers lui.

\- Je t'aime.

Il baissa ses yeux sur les lèvres du loup garou et les captura avec fougue. Derek gémit sous l'assaut et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il mordilla la lèvre de l'aîné pour quémander l'accès à sa langue. Stiles, tout en serrant sa main sur sa nuque, entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir leurs baisers. Derek ne se fit pas prier et bascula sur l'hyperactif. Ce dernier pouffa de rire, manquant de tomber du lit, mais retrouva très vite son sérieux lorsqu'il croisa le regard empli de désir de son compagnon. Derek plongea son visage dans son cou et Stiles haleta. Il n'avait jamais vu Derek si entreprenant, sauf la fois où ils avaient failli être surpris par Talia. Dormir avec Derek lui faisait toujours autant de bien, mais les mains du loup sur son corps, ses lèvres qui laissaient des traces brûlantes dans son cou, le rendaient encore plus fou. Il ondula son bassin contre celui de Derek, et le loup s'interrompit.

\- Stiles, tu es sûr ?

Le regard du plus âgé brillait de désir. Il murmura à son oreille :

\- J'ai envie de toi…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Derek pour que le t-shirt de Stiles disparaisse. L'hyperactif serra ses épaules pour le rapprocher toujours davantage de lui, si c'était encore possible. Leurs torses étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, ils sentaient leurs bas-ventres s'enflammer. Stiles glissa ses mains le long du dos musclé du lycanthrope et passa ses mains sous l'élastique de son caleçon, caressant ses fesses. Derek soupira.

\- Stiles… tu as du lubrifiant ?

L'adolescent rougit.

\- Oui. Et toi, un préservatif ?

Derek stoppa tout mouvement. Stiles fronça les sourcils et regarda Derek dans les yeux.

\- Derek ?

Le loup garou secoua la tête.

\- Non. Non, je n'en ai pas.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Il se redressa légèrement.

\- Regarde dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

Derek tendit une main tremblante et ouvrit le tiroir. Il en sortit un préservatif, puis ferma les yeux, les traits crispés.

\- Stiles, il est périmé.

L'hyperactif gémit. Tout le désir entre eux s'était évaporé. La pièce était soudain froide et emplie de déception. Derek laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de l'hyperactif.

\- J'suis désolé… Je pensais pas, j'en ai pas pris avec moi…

Stiles secoua la tête en souriant et caressa ses cheveux.

\- C'est bon, Derek, ça fait rien. De toute façon, t'imagines avec mon père dans la chambre d'à côté ?

Le loup garou renifla, amusé.

\- T'aurais préféré être dans un manoir rempli d'êtres à l'ouïe surdéveloppée ?

\- Mon Dieu, pouffa Stiles. Peter n'en aurait pas perdu une miette.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

000

La veille de leur départ, les Stilinski avaient été invités au Manoir pour un barbecue.

\- J'ai pris le minimum, dit Stiles en posant sa valise et son petit sac de sport dans l'allée. Derek secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Une vraie fille.

\- Te moque pas ! s'insurgea Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche lorsqu'il vibra.

\- Ah, c'est l'Université. Mon inscription est confirmée.

Derek s'appuya contre la porte du salon.

\- Pareil.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

\- Derek… Après tout, pourquoi on se prend tellement la tête à ce propos ? On savait bien que cela arriverait et puis, on continuera à se voir. N'est-ce pas ?

Derek acquiesça.

\- Evidemment. Mais je préfère quand même ne pas y penser.

Stiles déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors n'en parlons plus. On va manger ? J'ai faim !

\- Attends, rit le loup en suivant Stiles à l'extérieur, il faut d'abord faire le feu.

000

Et c'est Peter et Derek qui s'occupèrent du feu. Stiles, comme à son habitude, jouait avec la petite dernière de la famille. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le feu, Derek venait d'enlever son t-shirt et il manqua de faire tomber le verre de Coca qu'il tendait à Cora.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?!

Peter et Derek éclatèrent de rire, sachant très bien à quoi Stiles faisait référence. Stiles posa Cora au sol et s'approcha du barbecue.

\- Derek, mais quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Il passa ses doigts sur le triskèle qui recouvrait son dos.

\- Lundi, répondit Derek, amusé. Pour mes dix-huit ans mais je voulais vraiment être sûr de le faire. J'ai discuté avec Laura qui en a un au-dessus de la poitrine.

\- Mais tu m'en as jamais parlé !

\- Tiens, ton amoureux ne te dit pas tout ? ricana Peter avec un clin d'œil.

Derek frissonna sous la main de Stiles.

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise.

\- Mais… Comment vous avez fait ? La peau d'un loup garou cicatrice.

Derek et Peter grimacèrent.

\- Vraiment, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Stiles acquiesça lentement.

\- Ouais, je crois aussi.

000

Talia posa sa main sur le bras de John. Il fallait bien que ce jour arrive. Il fallait bien qu'il réalise que Derek et son fils, c'était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le comprendre. Et alors que Derek venait de renverser toute une bouteille d'eau glacée sur Stiles et qu'ils s'embrassaient, appuyés contre un arbre, le sourire aux lèvres, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'Alpha.

\- Dis-moi qu'je rêve.

Talia sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Non, Derek et Stiles…

Le shérif leva la main.

\- Non, ne dis rien, ne le dis pas.

\- John, il faudra bien que tu-

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de les emmener en vacances ?

L'Alpha lui adresse un regard compréhensif.

\- Je sais ce que tu comptes faire. T'arrêter à l'idée qu'ils sont des « amis proches », mais tu ne pourras pas oublier ce qu'il en est vraiment. Ils s'aiment, John.

Le shérif se tourna vers l'arbre mais les adolescents avaient disparu.

000

Stiles caressait le dos de Derek, passant distraitement ses doigts sur le tatouage.

\- La tête de ton père quand il nous a vus nous embrasser, commenta Derek en pouffant de rire, allongé dans l'herbe.

Stiles haussa les épaules et déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule du loup.

\- Peu importe, tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'on ait plus à se cacher.

\- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'inquiète.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Peter au courant pour nous deux. Je pense que j'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessin.

Stiles grimaça, mais ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sens qu'on va passer de bonnes vacances.

000

Derek trouvait déjà de quoi se plaindre des vacances, tandis que Stiles était aux Anges. La plage où ils étaient était petite, mais l'eau était d'un bleu pur, les Français accueillants et la ville de Collioure longeait la mer. Stiles s'était rendu à l'église qui était représentée sur toutes les cartes postales, adorait s'y assoir pour écouter la mer et les cris d'enfants. Oui. Voilà ce qui emmerdait Derek. Le cri d'un enfant en particulier. Talia et Peter voulaient visiter, tandis que les garçons préféraient flâner sur la plage. Laura s'étant déjà trouvé un amour de vacances, ils étaient chargés de garder Cora. Mais aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, Derek trouvait Stiles à croquer. Ils n'étaient toujours pas allés jusqu'au bout. Mais Derek comptait bien passer à l'acte durant cette semaine, il savait que Stiles le voulait, lui aussi. Simplement, il savait être patient. Pas lui. Et justement aujourd'hui ils avaient Cora sur le dos. Derek trainait des pieds alors que Stiles et Cora courait jusqu'à une place libre sur la plage, au grand damne de ceux qui bronzaient et recevaient du sable dans le visage. Derek essaya bien de s'éclipser dans l'eau avec Stiles, mais la petite hurla qu'elle voulait faire un château de sable. Stiles remplissait le seau d'une main et tenait celle de Derek de l'autre, dans le dos du louveteau. Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du goûter, Derek n'y tenait plus. Il attrapa Cora sous les bras et se dirigea vers la rue qui longeait la plage.

\- Derek, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles suivit les deux loups jusqu'au marchand de glace.

\- Cora, quel parfum ? grogna Derek.

\- Cerf.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et commanda une glace à la fraise. Puis, il la donna à Cora et l'assit sur le muret longeant la plage.

\- Tu vas tranquillement mangé ta glace, Stiles et moi on doit vite aller faire quelque chose.

\- Hein ?

Stiles se trouva entraîné par Derek vers la mer. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva dans l'eau, Derek serré contre lui.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis qu'on est là.

\- C'est mon torse musclé qui te fait cet effet ? réussit à articuler Stiles entre deux baisers.

Derek sourit et embrassa sa peau salée.

\- Derek, on nous regarde, rougit Stiles.

\- M'en fous.

Il sursauta lorsque les mains du loup empoignèrent ses fesses.

\- Aaaaaaah… Derek, non, qu'est-ce que tu fais, on est dans la mer, làààà, Derek !

Le lycanthrope poussa un grognement.

\- Oh mais Stiles, t'es pas drôle, juste un peu…

\- Ça veut dire quoi « juste un peu » ? Enlève ta main de là !

Derek lui adressa un regard suppliant.

\- On fait rien de mal, je veux juste qu'on soit un peu tranquille, loin de mon enquiquineuse de sœur.

Stiles sourit, amusé par la moue boudeuse de son petit-ami, et se tourna vers la plage.

\- Bon, ok on reste ici, mais après on retourne avec elle, d'accord ? Elle est trop chou…

\- Stiles, tu es vraiment trop gentil, ricana Derek en le coulant.

Mais évidemment, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Quand ils revinrent sur la plage, Cora avait disparu. Stiles paniqua, mais Derek essaya de rester calme. Essaya, car il savait bien que sa mère allait le trucider si elle l'apprenait. Derek essaya alors d'appeler Laura, pour savoir si elle l'avait récupérée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Derek ?

\- Cora est avec toi ?

\- Quoi ? Ben non, vous deviez la garder. Derek, reprit Laura d'une voix sombre, me dis pas que tu as perdu notre petite sœur ?

\- Noooon, qu'est-ce que tu vas penser ? intervint Stiles, nerveux.

Derek put presque voir les yeux de Laura qui se plissaient.

\- Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous la retrouviez avant que Maman et Peter ne soient rentrés à l'hôtel. Cherchez partout et retrouvez-la ! Je vais chercher de mon côté, elle court vite la gamine.

Elle raccrocha. Derek et Stiles cherchèrent de leur côté. Il y avait tant d'odeur que Derek en était étourdi. Ce n'était pas ses capacités loup garoutesque qui lui permettraient de la retrouver.

\- Viens, dit Stiles, allons chercher plus loin, elle a pu aller se balader dans le village.

Ils commencèrent donc à l'appeler le long d'un chemin fleuri. Derek s'assit sous un arbre et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Putain, j'y crois pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on la retrouve pas ? Et si elle avait été enlevée ? Stiles, t'imagines si-

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait pas, il fixait l'arbre, les mains sur la taille, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut, Cora ?

Derek leva la tête. La petite était perchée sur une branche, un doigt sur la bouche, souriante.

\- Cora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de pas bouger !

\- Y avait un chat ! se défendit la petite. Je pouvais pas le laisser s'échapper !

Alors que Derek se serait bien tapé la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, Stiles rattrapa Cora dans ses bras, le visage ruisselant de larmes tant il riait.

000

Les choses progressaient entre eux. Derek était même très en forme ce jour-là. Rien ne pouvait les interrompre, Talia et Peter étaient partis se promener. Ils étaient seuls. Seuls avec leur amour, leur désir. Derek frotta son bassin contre celui de Stiles avec envie.

\- Oh, Derek…

\- Derek ! Tu m'as pas rendu l'appareil photo pour-

Peter sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour en dire autant en si peu de temps. Car à peine la porte avait cliqueté que Stiles et Derek s'étaient séparés. Dans un sursaut, ils remontèrent le drap sur eux. Peter éclata de rire.

\- Ben alors, vous êtes pudiques ? Je l'ai déjà vu votre petit oiseau…

\- Peter, mais… t'as la clé ? bégaya Stiles.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser une chambre sans garder une clé pour faire ça au moins une fois ? Certainement pas !

\- PETER, DEHORS !

000

\- Stiles, t'es bourré.

\- Mais non, j'suis pas bourré, qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

Derek essayait de se débarrasser des bras de Stiles, enroulés autour de sa nuque. La soirée Sangria organisée par l'hôtel avait eu son effet. Et quel effet ! Peter s'était moqué de Stiles, lui disant qu'il était incapable de tenir l'école. Forcément, Stiles s'était vexé, et voilà le résultat !

\- Derek, j'ai envie de toi, viens !

Le loup garou fut entraîné dans la chute de Stiles et ses genoux cognèrent violemment contre le sol.$

\- Stiles, viens, on va sur le lit, tu es-

Il fut interrompu par un baiser pressant. Stiles essaye de retirer sa chemise, tirant dessus comme une brute. Derek attrapa ses poignets.

\- Stiles, t'es pas en état, là.

L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tuf ais avec mes poignets ? Tu veux m'attache, c'est ça ? Vas-y… prends-moi…

Derek sentit l'excitation s'emparer de lui. Il secoua la tête.

\- Aah ! Non, Stiles, ça suffit, tu vas te lever et-

Mais Stiles releva la tête pour mordiller sa lèvre et l'embrasser. Derek faiblit et finit par s'allonger sur lui pour répondre à ses baisers enflammés.

\- Stiles, tu vas me rendre fou…

Un son étrange lui répondit, et lorsque Derek se redressa, il vit que Stiles s'était endormi et ronflait bruyamment. Derek ferma les yeux.

\- C'est pas vrai, il m'a excité ce con.

Il regard autour de lui et décida que Stiles dormait très bien où il était.

\- Peter Hale, je te tuerais un jour… maugréa-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

000

Talia et Peter riaient ensemble, Laura portait Cora sur ses épaules, jouant à l'avion avec elle, mais Derek et Stiles étaient à la traîne. D'abord parce que le repas qu'ils étaient allés manger en bord de mer était copieux, et aussi car la fin des vacances approchait. Derek tourna la tête vers la piscine de l'hôtel et choppa le bras de Stiles.

\- Rox, ça te dit un petit bain de minuit ?

\- Derek, il est 22h30.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, viens !

\- Hein ? Mais Derek, la piscine est fermée la nuit.

Derek n'en fit qu'à sa tête et le tira vers les grilles.

\- Allez, viens ! chuchota-t-il. Dépêche-toi !

Stiles jeta un regard vers Peter et suivit Derek qui escaladait le portail.

\- Derek ? Stiles ? Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont passés encore ?

\- Laisse-les, Talia, ils ont besoin d'intimité, répondit Peter.

Derek regarda Stiles avec un sourire et enleva son t-shirt.

\- Allez, viens !

Stiles descendit rapidement son jean et plongea dans la piscine à la suite de Derek. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de tirer sur le caleçon de Derek. Lorsque le cadet remonta à la surface, il adressa un regard réprobateur à Stiles.

\- Alors toi, fais gaffe à ce que tu fais.

Stiles recula et se retrouva bloqué entre le rebord de la piscine et le torse musclé du loup garou. Le regard de Stiles se voila de désir. Il glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Derek et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser empli de désir. Derek laissa échapper un gémissent et serra la taille de Stiles, pressant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient définitivement besoin de plus. Stiles frotta sa jambe contre celle de Derek, dévorant son cou de baiser.

\- Stiles… tu es sûr-

\- Ça fait une semaine que tu me poses cette question, Derek, haleta l'adolescent en plongeant son regard dans les yeux sombre du loup. Oui, oui, oui, et encore oui.

Derek ferma les yeux et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes

000

Derek poussa Stiles sur leur lit, ignorant l'eau qui commençait à imbiber la moquette de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il vint se placer sur lui avec l'agilité d'un félin et recommença à l'embrasser. Ils échangeaient des baisers langoureux, caressaient le corps de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, rien ne les empêcherait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ils en avaient besoin. Ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre, ils éprouvaient le besoin d'aller toujours plus loin, d'explorer des sensations encore inconnues, de se redécouvrir. Stiles passa ses doigts dans les cheveux humides du cadet et glissa ses mains jusqu'à son caleçon. Derek l'aide à l'enlever puis se plaça entre ses jambes, ondulant son bassin contre le sien. Stiles bascula tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il l'aimait. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait. La douceur de sa peau, ses mains, ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux qui le regardaient avec envie, son sourire, ses joues mal rasées et viriles, le tatouage dans son dos. Il enleva son sous-vêtement sans lâcher le lycanthrope du regard, puis s'accrocha à sa nuque, mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

Derek frissonna. Dire qu'il pensait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Si Paige n'avait pas été là, peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué ses sentiments à Stiles, peut-être même que cela les aurait divisés. Il se promit de lui ramener un souvenir. Le gémissement impatient venant de son petit-ami coupa à Derek toute pensée rationnelle. Il se pencha vers la table de nuit dans laquelle il avait rangé le lubrifiant et les préservatifs.

\- Il ne sont pas périmés, cette fois, plaisanta Stiles, nerveux.

Derek sourit.

\- Non. Aucun risque.

Il hésita et fronça les sourcils. Stiles prit sa main.

\- Toi.

\- Stiles, tu es sûr ?

\- Je te tiens par la main depuis assez longtemps. A toi de me guider maintenant.

Derek n'aimait pas l'idée d'être encore comparé au petit garçon qu'il était, mais il ne pouvait nier les dires de Stiles. Depuis toujours, il le guidait, le prenait par la main pour le rassurer, lui apportait ses paroles douces et rassurantes, l'encourageait, lui donnait confiance en lui. A son tour de rassurer et guider le garçon qu'il aimait. Stiles lui disait « tu m'as accordé ta confiance pendant si longtemps, voilà ma marque de confiance. Je remet mon bien-être entre tes mains ».

Et cela le rendait nerveux. Stiles s'en aperçu et porta sa main à ses lèvres.

\- Derek. Ça va bien se passer.

En avoir envie, c'était une chose. Mais tous les deux étaient si intimidés à ce moment précis. Pourtant, Derek acquiesça et mit du lubrifiant sur ses mains. Il commença à caresser Stiles pour le détendre, se détendre lui aussi, obnubilé par l'expression d'extase transformant les traits du visage de l'aîné. Il écarta les jambes de Stiles et tout doucement, inséra un doigt en lui. Stiles sursauta sous la surprise, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, concentré sur les sensations le traversant. Derek, encouragé par la réaction de l'hyperactif, introduit un second doigt. Il commença de lents va-et-vient, suivis par les mouvements de Stiles qui ne cessait de se mouvoir.

\- Derek… Derek, s'il te plaît…

Le loup garou retira ses doigts et plaça les jambes de Stiles sur ses épaules. Il mit le préservatif et s'avança jusqu'à être en bonne position pour le pénétrer. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux caramel et après son accord, le pénétra.

La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Derek en entendant le cri de Stiles, c'est « Mon Dieu, je lui ai fait mal, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ». Il ignorait quelle place était la plus difficile à assumer. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de Stiles et enlaça leurs doigts, les serrant avec force. Stiles avait tourné la tête sur le côté, une larme roulait sur sa joue.

\- Stiles, oh non, Stiles, je vais-

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonna l'hyperactif. Ne bouge surtout pas.

Le lycanthrope déglutit. Stiles n'était pas en colère, il était concentré. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et respira profondément.

\- Ça va aller, Stiles. Si je te fais mal, à tout moment, je m'arrête. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, tu comprends ?

Stiles acquiesça, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Vas-y doucement…

Derek se recula donc, lentement. Stiles grimaça mais ne dit rien. Derek entama de très lents va-et-vient. Il était difficile pour lui de se contenir, encora davantage car il était un loup garou. D'ailleurs, ses yeux devaient briller de leur lumière dorée, car Stiles rougissait.

\- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? haleta Stiles.

Derek gémit lorsque Stiles commença lentement à suivre ses mouvements. Progressivement, ils prirent confiance en eux et entraînés par leur désir, leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent. Derek resserra sa prise sur la main de Stiles et approfondit ses coups de reins. Stiles pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le souffle court. Il serra la nuque de Derek, son bassin tapant contre celui de Derek. Leurs gémissements, leurs souffles, leurs mots et prénoms murmurés emplissaient la chambre, témoin de leur première fois. Dans un dernier cri, Derek se libéra, puis caressa l'érection de Stiles pour qu'il vienne lui aussi. Stiles sentit ses muscles se contracter et se déversa dans la main de Derek. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, tremblants, ils se remettaient de leur orgasme. Derek se retira et se leva pour aller jeter le préservatif. Stiles se leva pour aller se nettoyer, les jambes tremblantes. Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le soutenant. Des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

Stiles sourit et se retourna, poussant Derek vers le lit. Derek si allongea et Stiles vint se serrer contre son torse. Derek se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais serré aussi fort. Il remonta le drap sur eux.

\- Ta peau est toujours si chaude, murmura Stiles en le caressant du bout des doigts. Ta respiration m'endort…

\- Stiles, je ne t'ai pas fait mal, hein ?

Stiles secoua la tête, les paupières lourdes.

\- Non, je vais bien… C'était très bien…

Ce fut les derniers mots que Stiles prononça avant que sa respiration ne devienne profonde et paisible. Derek sourit et caressa sa joue, sentant la fatigue le gagner. Il s'endormit, heureux et détendu comme jamais.

000

Peter ne put empêcher un ricanement de franchir ses lèvres, lorsque Derek et Stiles entrèrent dans la salle du petit-déjeuner. Ils sentaient le sexe à des kilomètres. Il pivota sur sa chaise et ouvrit la bouche. Mais Derek le pointa du doigt, le regard noir, et fit signe de fermer sa bouche. Le message était clair. Remballe ta langue de vipère, Peter Hale. Le loup garou n'était pas du genre à obéir, et encore moins à son neveu, mais il se dit qu'il leur devait bien ça, ne pas les traumatiser après leur première fois. Il préféra même aller se resservir pour ne pas éclater de rire quand Stiles s'assiérait…

000

Dernière soirée en France. Stiles était mélancolique. Il était appuyé contre le mur, dans le couloir, attendant que les autres soient prêt pour se rendre sur la plage, où une fête était organisée. Peter sortit de sa chambre, et adressa un sourire à l'hyperactif.

\- Tu vas bien, Stiles ?

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire. Peter vient se mettre à côté de lui, les mains dans le dos, le visage levé vers le plafond.

\- Tu sais, j't'aime bien.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Stiles, prudemment.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de misères à ta maman, mais elle aussi je l'aimais bien. Je l'aimais beaucoup même.

Stiles tourna son visage vers Peter. Il souriait.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme un grand frère, et c'est bien normal, mais sache que s'il y a le moindre problème, je suis là pour toi, tout comme je serais toujours présent pour Derek. Je suis un peu son père de substitution. D'ailleurs, c'est le seul point de sa vie sur lequel tu n'en apprendras jamais plus. C'est un fantôme, ce mec. Seule Talia pourrait nous apporter des réponses, et c'est une tombe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça, Peter ? demanda Stiles.

Peter le regarda enfin, un sourire barrant toujours son visage.

\- Je sais pas, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis vraiment content pour Derek et toi. Et tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, votre couple ira loin, vacances ou non, université ou pas.

Peter esquissa un geste vers Stiles, mais se ravisa, et Stiles fut rassuré de retrouver le Peter qui fermait les portes.

\- Souris, Rox, on va faire la fête.

Stiles acquiesça, souriant.

000

Le DJ mit un slow, en fin de soirée : « I wanna know what love is ». Derek se leva et tendit sa main à Stiles. L'hyperactif le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Derek-

\- Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ?

Stiles tendit sa main, hésitant.

\- Mais tu n'aimes pas danser ce genre de choses.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ? Je vois que j'ai encore des choses à t'apprendre sur moi.

\- Mais je ne sais pas danser ça.

\- Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre. Je veux que tu saches ce que c'est l'amour. (I want to let you know what love is)

Stiles sourit et prit la main de Derek, se laissant guider sur la piste de danse. Derek posa une main dans son dos et prit sa main au creux de la sienne. Il accrocha le regard de l'hyperactif et lui chuchota :

\- Laisse-toi guider.

Derek commença à danser, les pas aussi légers qu'un battement d'aile. Derek glissa sa main dans le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher de lui. Stiles calla son bras sur celui de Derek, ses doigts frôlant sa nuque. Il sourit et se laissa aller, ses yeux perdus dans le regard gris du lycanthrope. Derek sourit et fit tourner Stiles. L'aîné gloussa et revint se caler contre Derek, sa joue se posant contre son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la dernière note. Stiles fredonnait, bercé par les pas de Derek et son souffle contre sa peau. Derek réfléchit à leur histoire. Ce qu'il vivait avec lui aujourd'hui ne tenait pas à grand-chose, en fin de compte. Non, leur histoire, les jeunes hommes qu'ils étaient, tout ce qui les entourait ne tenait qu'à une chose : la main tendue d'un enfant vers un autre, un sourire, deux petits garçons devenus inséparables. Derek se recula et prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne, la serrant avec force. Stiles plongea son regard dans le sien, semblant voir défiler la moindre de ses pensées.

\- Allez viens ! On va bien s'amuser !

Stiles secoua la tête en riant et suivit Derek pour un rock endiablé, un éclat de rire raisonnant entre eux. Jamais il ne lâcherait sa main.

* * *

Voilà, je vous remercie énormément de votre patience, de vos reviews, de me suivre, je remercie aussi le Saucisson des Ténèbres, avec qui cette idée est née :))

Si vous avez des questions sur ce qu'ils deviennent, des précisions sur les vacances ou autres, des questions sur cette dernière partie, n'hésitez pas ! A bientôt pour mes autres fictions en cours, et une nouvelle que je vous réserve ;)


End file.
